My secret Pet
by ashley1864ds
Summary: what happens when caroline finds out the pet wolf her mother got her to cheer her up from her resent break up is actually klaus? will she forgive him? Klaroline. mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Carolines POV

* * *

i was at the grill with Tyler when his phone beeped, he was in the bathroom and left his phone. the screen lit up "Hayley". i looked around and Tyler was still in the bathroom. i opened the texts and read the three texts messages that was in their conversation so far. i felt my eyes tear up but i pushed the tears back, my entire body heated up and all i wanted to do was tear that Hayley bitches head clean off her shoulders and rip Tyler kiniving heart out. i had to get a grip on the pool table leaving my hand dents on the edge. breathe care i chanted to myself.i could see Matt serving Klaus at the bar and Damon with Elena and Bonnie at their usual booth.

_the text read._

_*hey Ty, you still coming overnight? Can you hurry up and ditch the blonde Barbie so you can be with me again, i need to feel you in me. ;) -Hayley 8:14pm_

_*i shouldnt be to much longer, just need to finish this game and then ill say i need to be somewhere. ill come up with something;) be ready for when i get there! -Tyler 8:20pm_

_*ill be ready, trust me. ;) dont make me wait too long XOXO -Hayley 8:22pm_

i put the phone still open on the pool table. i waited for Tyler to come back out to me. i cleared my face so no emotions showed and i silently broke the edge of my pool stick while looking around making sure nobody was paying attention to me. i heard the bathroom door open and i leaned over the pool table with the stick on my side so he couldnt see it. Tyler leaned in and kissed my cheek and i smiled. he looked down and saw the phone open. he grabbed it and looked at the screen and then looked at me.

"care i-"

"do explain 'Ty'!" i said in a calm voice trying not to attract attention from anyone, however my face was loud with anger and deceit.

"well it isnt as it seems. i was n-"

"save it asshole,your texts said you better run off to your wolf slut. im done with you." i started to walk by him but he grabbed my wrists. i turned and i ramned the pool table straight into his heart and i heard him gasp i leaned in closer to his ear while he muffled any sounds."seriously, you suck!" and i broke the pool stick in his chest. i knew it wouldnt kill him, but it will hurt like a bitch to get out. it will do him good, he can physically feel the pain of how i am now feeling emotionally. i left the grill and got into my car. on the way home i started crying a little bit, so i rolled all my windows down for the fresh air to help me think.

i pulled into the drive way and then tylers car pulled behind mine as i was getting out of the car. i thought i heard something in the woods so i glanced over but i saw nothing. i sighed and then i kept walking back up the walk to my door. Tyler flashed in front of me.

"Tyler if you dont move from in front of me i swear to god i will rip your heart out myself!"

"Caroline youre hurt come on"

"im hurt? well no shit. how long tyler?" i stopped walking when he didnt move. he didnt say anything so i screamed louder.

"how fucking long tyler?"

"we have been hooking up since i left, thats why she had no problem pretending to be with me when we faked it to klaus"

"apparently you werent pretending. i was just naïve! God tyler how could you do this to me? how could you sleep with her while being with me, i was the fool for ever trusting you! well... how could was i just some good fuck you got when you arent with her. come on tell me"

"i dont know" was all tyler said. i just looked at him... Really?!

" you dont know?" i turned around so my back faced him "he doesnt know" i said with my hand on my temple and i turned to face him."you know what, you just threw every single moment of ours straight out the window, every time i helped you, comforted you,saved you, slept with you. i hope the wolf slut was worth it." i stopped and smiled sweetly at him getting ready to aim low " i guess Klaus was right all this time, you are a pathetic excuse for a hybrid. but you know what ive realised tyler? you are a pathetic excuse for a person. and i refuse to go through this again. i am done arguing. i want you gone, and DONT come back" i snarled while moving around him just for him to grab my waist and pull me into his embrace.

i slammed my fist into his chest and he stumbled back.

"Caroline dont, im a hybrid and im a better fighter"

"yeah, well im angrier." i say as i flash punch him two times then snap his neck."two timing prick! you werent that good in bed anyways" i mumble to myself looking at his body on the ground. i look around to make sure nobody saw. i pushed back all the pain i was feeling to a place where it would take a torture session to reach and i picked him up and put him in his back seat of his car. i grabbed his key out of his jacket pocket and jumped behind the wheel of his car. i drove him back to his house and left him there. i ended up flashing back through the woods. i felt the urge in me to scream. i heard a deer and i flashed to it. i sank my teeth into its neck, it was so gross but i drank it dry and ended ripping its head off in the process picturing tyler and hayley together the whole time.

i walked home the rest the way. i was near my house when i heard something behind me. i turned and looked behind me my vampire face showing and the blood of the deer around my lips and on my hands. but nothing was there. but i seen a man come out his house and he started walking towards me. i flashed to him and sank my fangs into his neck and released a moan. the guy struggled with me so i flashed him to the ground . me straddling his stomach i lifted his hands over his head with one hand and i tilted the guys neck to finish. everything was happening so fast i didnt even realise what happened as i heard his heart slowing i released the guy with an inside struggle. it was so good coming from the vein. i heard a little girl walking out the house no older then 7. she was looking around for who i am assuming was her father. i bit into my wrist shoving it into his mouth letting it pour down his throat and i watched as his wound healed.

i took a part some of my clothing and ripped it cleaning him off. i looked into his eyes.

"you were forget me and what just happened. you tripped and hit you head but you are ok. now get up and take the kid with you. im sorry for this." i compelled and i decided to flash the rest the way home when i saw the kid getting closer.

i walked in the front door and slammed it shut. Walking straight up to my bathroom and stripped the clothes off. i turned the nozel and the shower came on. i stepped in instantly feeling the heat of the water running down my hair and the rest of my body. i washed my hair and body and rinsed watching as i see all the blood from the deer run down my body and down the drain. i tried just going through the motions but my emotions got the best of me and i started crying heavily. i slipped down to the floor of the shower and brought my legs up to my chest and started crying uncontrollably.

the water started going cold causing my body to shudder more. i turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my body. i walked to my room and changed into some old sweats and a grey tank. not even bothering with my hair i just climb into bed and held the stuffed animal my dad got me when i was 7.

* * *

**flashback**

my dad surprised me at the door.

"hey theres my Carebear! hows my little princess?" bill asked little caroline as he picked her up into a hug.

"Daddy!" i scream, holding him tighter.

" come with me i have a surprise for you" he took me to the mall to a build a bear.

"pick whatever you want out" bill says as i walk over to the stuffed wolf on display.

" i want this one Daddy!"

"okay baby. "i grabbed the wolf fabric and walked to a woman at a stuffing machine.

"hi sweetie" the woman said. "pick out a heart for you stuffed animal" i reached into the bucket filled with hearts and i grabbed the brightest red one i could find.

"this one is perfect" i say as i grab it in my hand the woman started stuffing my wolf.

"ok now kiss the heart so it can be filled with all the love you got" she says. i pecked the fabric heart and handed it to the woman. she put the heart inside after telling me a story. i walked over and i got my certificate for my wolf. i named him 'little-wolfy Forbes'.

"thank you Daddy!"

"your welcome sweetheart. just promise you will remember me every time you see this wolf, you will think of me."

"daddy everytime i see this, ill remember this day for the rest of my life. the day you gave me my little-wolf" i smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as i held the wolf in my arm.

**flashback ended

why would tyler do this to me. i sobbed more as once again im left alone. i stare at my ceiling and held the wolf closer to my heart. how could i attack that man, who apparently had a family. i let myself not feel and i turned into a monster.

"daddy i miss you" i say to no one. i cry some more. i finally fall asleep in the empty house when my tears run dry.

* * *

~Klaus' POV~

* * *

i sat at the bar aware of Caroline with that dreadful Tyler. i was going to go over to her when i seen tyler walk to the bathroom but a buzzing halted me.

i could hear Caroline open the phone and her breath hitch. i sat there and ordered another drink. i glanced at her so quick her face looked pained, but she cleared her face just as quick as she was looking at tyler phone.i wonder what she was reading? i looked at damon and his lot who where totally oblivious to caroline. i took at sip out of my drink and i heard a small break and then i heard the bathroom door open. i did a quick glance back in Carolines direction so fast she didnt even notice. i seen the pool stick on her side with the broken edge. i was looking back in front of me keeping my senses ready for any kind of attack or plan the Salvatore might have come up with, but i appeared as oblivious as i could manage. thats when i heard what was going on between Caroline and tyler.

"care i-"

"do explain 'Ty'!" i heard caroline say quietly in a controlled tone her voice getting a little higher at the nick name.

"well it isnt as it seems. i was n-" i heard tyler trying to defend himself. i couldnt help but roll my eyes at him.

"save it asshole,your texts said you better run off to your wolf slut. im done with you." i felt my heart do cartwheels in my chest. was this real? i looked around and nobody was paying attention to . i wonder who 'wolf slut' is. and then i heard her stick the pool stick in tylers chest and break it off. i couldnt help the smile that was on my face as i heard tyler huff in pain and caroline being the one to cause it.

"seriously, you suck!" i tried not to spit my drink out all over the bar as i tried to not laugh. Matt looked at me when i was smiling like a moron.

"you ok?" matt asks.

"great, thanks mate" i say after i hear tyler get into his car to probably go after Caroline. i stand up and walk out the bar as stefan walks into the bar

"rippahh" i say as i pass him.

"klaus" he nodded and walked towards damon and elena.

i flashed to carolines house to make sure she got home okay. i stopped on the edge of the woods. she heard me and i jumped up in the tree before she could see me. i saw tyler pull up as she walked away. i just rolled my eyes and watched.

"Tyler if you dont move from infront of me i swear to god i will rip your heart out myself!"caroline said to my surprise, she normally isnt this violent. what did tyler do?

"Caroline youre hurt come on"

"im hurt? well no shit. how long tyler?" she stopped and screamed louder at him. i watched as her hand twiched at her side.

"how fucking long tyler?" she looked around again making sure nobody was out.

"we have been hooking up since i left, thats why she had no problem pretending to be with me when we faked it to klaus" as if i didnt know what he was doing.

"apparently you werent pretending. i was just naïve! God tyler how could you do this to me?how could you sleep with her while bedding me, i was the fool for ever trusting you! well... how could was i just some good fuck you got when you arent with her. come on tell me" i could hear the hurt into her voice.

"i dont know" was all tyler said. what a complete moron.

" you dont know?" Caroline turned around so her back faced him "he doesnt know" she said with her hand on her temple and then she turned to face him."you know what, you just threw every single moment of ours straight out the window, every time i helped you, comforted you,saved you, slept with you. i hope the wolf slut was worth it. i guess Klaus was right all this time, you are a pathetic excuse for a hybrid. but you know what ive realised tyler? you are a pathetic excuse for a person. and i refuse to go through this again. i am done arguing. i want you gone, and DONT come back" i smiled more hearing my name being brought up. i havent said that to caroline but its still funny. i should leave but i cant bring myself to move. her anger is so amusing. she was walking around him when he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her in his arms. i saw carolines face squinch up. i had to take a grip on the branch.

she slammed her fist into his chest and he stumbled back. i love this side of caroline. shes so cute and amusing when shes upset.

"Caroline dont, im a hybrid and im a better fighter" yeah just rub in my first mistake of ever making you a hybrid. i sigh and shake my head. but he is definitely not the best fighter.

"yeah well im angrier." i saw Caroline deck him twice in the face and i had to contain my laughter before she heard it. i moved my hand over my lips to shut myself up. then she snapped his neck. he is a disgrace to hybrids. "two timing prick! you werent that good in bed anyways." caroline wasnt being herself so i was a little worried but her remark had me smirking no doubt. i watched her look around again . she threw him in the back seat of his car. not gently either. i shouldnt find this as funny as i do. teen drama, well Caroline drama is always good. i followed at a distance and watched as she left tyler in his car and walked off. i grabbed a stick and walked over to tyler when caroline was out of sight.

i opened the door as tyler was waking up.

"klaus?what the hell?" tyler says.

"caroline snapped your neck and got a couple punches in. youre a disgrace to hybrids, not only that but you just hurt caroline. wrong move mate." i shoved the stick in his heart and broke it so he would have to dig to get it out. i smiled at him and then i snapped his neck so the wood will be further lodged until he wakes backup. i shut the car door and followed carolines scent through the woods.

i watched her pounce on a deer, drain it, then rip its head off its body, taking her anger out on innocent forest animals. poor Bambi, what a stefan move. she flashed off and i followed her until i stepped on a leaf and she heard me but before she turned around i hid. i saw her face and hands bloodied. i looked around to make sure nobody else was on the street to see her vampire face, that i have to admit is turning me on.

but just then a guy walks out and i see caroline flash to him and bite into his neck, she let out a moan. he was trying to fight her but she kept him in place she dropped him to the ground and straddled him. which had me clenching the door handle to someones car and denting it. Oops, oh well. i look back at caroline and watch her feed in her element.

Caroline heard the little girl come outside no doubt checking for her father and her head sprung up hearing the child. i will have to stop her if she trys to go for the kid. i know that would rip her apart even more then the man she was just recently feeding on. i watched as caroline bit into her wrist and shoved it into the mans mouth.

i honestly am jealous of the man that she is taking everything out on. she ripped her shirt and started wiping the blood off the guy where her blood was on his mouth and where the blood remain from his healed wound.

"you will forget me and what just happened. you tripped and hit you head but you are ok. now get up and take the kid with you. im sorry for this."

she compelled and flashed back to her house and i followed at a distance. i heard her in the shower crying and then heard her walk across the floor to her bed and cried some more. i looked into her window and she was snuggling up to a stuffed gray wolf. she was quiet for a while with a few sniffles here and there and then i heard her say i miss you daddy and she cried more until she fell asleep.

as i watched her grab the wolf closer,giving me an idea. ill only do it until she gets better, i convinced myself then i was off. im glad that the town is running low on vervain. i made sure Liz Forbes wouldnt be getting hers for the next three days so her system will be cleared.

* * *

~Carolines POV~

* * *

i woke up to knocking on my door.

"Care are you awake?" liz said on the other side of my door. i rolled my eyes at the light coming through my window. i felt the dried tears on my face and my stiff muscles.

"yeah mom" she opens the door and walks in and sits on the bed next to me.

"you okay sweetie?"

"i broke up with tyler last night"

"what happened? did he hurt you?" she instantly shifted to sheriff mode. i sighed.

"yes and no" she looked at me and i continued and started crying again. making my eyes even sorer than what they were already. "he cheated on me, alot apparently. so i staked him and punched him then i snapped his neck and left him in his car at his house" i read her expression.

"dont worry mommy, theres no body. since klaus was so gracious in turning him into a stupid hybrid a stake in the heart wont kill him, unfortunately. so nothing for you to cover up" liz sighed loudly. she leaned over and gave caroline a hug and wiped a tear off my face.

"Caroline you are so strong. you will come out of this on top. im so proud of who youve become. listen i have to get back to work, i just stopped by to check on you and grab some coffee."

"thats fine. i think im just going to hang out here for a while. i dont want to talk to anyone"

"im sorry for leaving you home so much, i love you" i nodded as she walked out the room closing the door behind her.

i reached over to the stand and grabbed my tv remote and turned on the tv. i clicked play on my dvd player and soon i was watching Scarlet spoon over Ashley from gone with the wind.

i remained in my room for the next two days. i check my phone a few times but i ignored everyone and i didnt answer the door when people came and tried to visit my mom cracked my door to check on me and i petended to be asleep. she closed her door. i heard her go to her room and get in the shower.i fell asleep again as i listened to my voicemail. mostly from tyler saying he was sorry.

i got up later in the day and walked to my window but my moms cruiser was gone again. i wonder how she manages shes just human this has to be unhealthy for her to work almost every hour of the days and nights. i walked around my room and cleaned in up taking the basket and putting it in the washing machine. i found myself in the shower after i cleaned my room and the rest the house trying to keep busy. i blow dried my hair and put on a pair of my shorts id wear to cheerleading practice and an old t-shirt i got from an amusment park when i was 16. it was a little tight but it still fit, it just clung to my curves better.

i was in the kitchen making mac and cheese when i heard my mom come through the door.

"care?" liz asks.

"yeah im in the kitchen, i made some macncheese. you want a bowl?"

"yes, i havent eaten dinner yet" i heard her say and i frowned a bit.

i grabbed both bowls and walked into the living room where liz was and froze in the archway. first thing that registered was my mom wasnt in her uniform. second was the large white wolf with golden eyes next to my mom.

i dropped one of the bowls and i flashed and grabbed it before it could smash into the ground and spill the noodles every where.

"i leave you here alone to much so i figured its time i got you a pet to keep you company"

"seriously?!" i was kinda excited i never had a pet. and this wolf was so pretty."does it bite?"

"no, hes mostly nice" liz leaned down and pet the animal.

"he?mostly? does he have a name?"

"yes hes a boy dog wolf w.e. and hes mostly nice, he can be very protective and his name is Nik"

i walked over to the table and set the bowls down. the wolf followed me and i tensed a little. even though i was a vampire any kind of dog scared me a little like spiders. i cant probably has something to do with tyler biting me and my almost death from it. i leaned down a little and put my hand out to the wolf so he could sniff my hand.

"well hello Nik, My name is Caroline. its a pleasure to meet you. it seems we will be spending ALOT of time together." i look up to my mom and laughed, then the dog licks my hand and i jump alittle and liz laughed at me."eww" i stood up and handed my mom her bowl and we sat on the couch and ate.

"so did you have to work?"

"i worked this morning, and i have to be back in work in about an hour. i slept for a little while and washed my uniform."

"oh, well you should have woke me, i couldve made something more than plain macn cheese. i thought id be alone"

"its fine carebear" she elbowed me a little. i smiled a halfhearted smile at her." there dog food in my trunk ill go get it" liz was going to stand to get the food but caroline was up faster.

"sit down,relax and eat your food. you will be on your feet again in a little bit. ill get the dog food" i walked out the house and looked up at the setting sun i stood there a minute and watched as i was in the dark once again. i grabbed the bag and went back inside.

"are you going back to school anytime soon?"

"not tomorrow, maybe the day after. if i see tyler i swear ill try and rip his head off" and then i grumbled a little lower"thats becoming a habit lately"

"did you say something else dear?" liz asked. i shook my head.

"nope" and i made a pop noise at the 'p'."oh and theres a box of vervain in the dining room. it was sent here earlier"

"great ive been out for the last three, four days"

"mom, i couldve found you some!"

"its fine." liz stood up making an attempt to smile and walked out the room to get her uniform. she walked back out the room with it on.

"well i got to go. i dont know when ill be back. ill call to check on you"

"dont worry about it. ill be fine. i always am" i say and then i hear the wolf growl a little. i look at it but it just huffed and laid down on the floor. i raised an eyebrow but shook it off turning back to my mom."see you later" i say as she walks to the door.

"see you later care, oh and please dont tear tylers head off. ill have to clean it up." liz smiled from the door.

"ill try not to. no promises" i smiled back and she shut the door behind her.

the bowls where sitting on the table i grabbed them and went back to the kitchen. i pulled my hair up and plugged my ipod in and started blaring music. i looked around to anything that i could clean. i went straight to the dishes and the pot. i washed it and turned to see the wolf sitting in the doorway staring at me. i sat down on the kitchen floor and Nik got up and walked over to me and put a paw on my leg. i looked up and smiled. i touched his coat.

"you are the prettiest wolf i have ever seen." i say as i stroke its back he licks my cheek "eww, okay you are gonna have to stop the licking, its gross" i say to nik as if he understands me. and to prove my point he licks my face again. i laugh alittle and stand up. i turned the music off and hit the lights as i walked through the house. i locked the front door and went back to my small room and plopped back down on my bed. i sighed and grabbed the stuffed animal.

then i remembered Nik i stood up and walked back to the living room, he was on the couch. i sighed and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag. i poured it into a cup and heated it up in a mug. i grabbed the mug and walked through the living room.

"nik" i whistled a little and his head popped up so fast. i had to laugh it reminded me a little of a cartoon character." Nik come on" i say and he hops off the couch and follows me back to my room. i lay down on my bed and get under the cover i looked over and patted the bed. Nik jumped up.

"ive never had a pet so if you end up dead, i apologize ahead of time" i grab the mug and take a gulp. my face changes and i didnt know how thirsty i was. i downed the rest and laid against the pillow and checked my phone again.

*Hey care, where have you been. miss you. call me!* and elena ended the

*Caroline please answer we need to talk. i dont want to end things like this* tyler says. i roll my eyes.

"too late douche" i deleted the message.

*Where are you. you still have a cheerleading team! stop making us wait* i heard Rebekah say. delete.

*i heard what happened with you and tyler. call me* bonnies voice sounded worried.

*care, call me* elena said again.

*hey care, you havent been in school but i wanted to tell you that spot opened up at the grill. i talked to my boss and she said if you want it, its yours. call me* i squealed as i heard Matts voice over the phone. Nik growled and i looked over.

"what,its a distraction" i stated and he huffed. i still didnt have my phone to my ear as the next message started playing but as soon as 'caroline, love' started and i heard his voice i tore my eyes away from nik and brought my phone back to my ear to listen to what he wanted.

*Caroline love, i was hoping you would accompany me tomorrow with my family for a dinner at my house 7 o'clock* i heard the british accent i looked at my phone confused. i smiled a little bit and Nik licked my arm and i was brought back to reality i jumped off the bed and paced the room. i shook my head replayed the message.

"why would he want me to go to dinner with him and his family. how did he get my number?" i mumble to myself. i jumped back on the bed. "id just have to deal with rebekah and im just not in the mood for that." i reached over to the lamp and clicked the light off. i laid back o the pillow and closed my eyes when Nik rested his head on my stomach. i looked at him and closed my eyes

"i swear you smell so familiar" the scent of the wolf reaching my nose. it smelt good. it wasnt like a wet dog or a normal dog smell. i just cant place it. i put my hand on its fur and i pet it until i fell asleep, in the dark of the room his white fur turned silver and his eyes glowed a little.

* * *

**A/N: i hope you liked it so far, its a work in progress. i dont own anything. everything goes to rightful owner. please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: happy reading! tell me what you think in a review. :)**

* * *

i woke up and it was early the sun wasnt even up but the nightmare of tyler on top of hayley made sure i didnt go back to sleep. Nik moved his way down towards the bottom of the bed, spread out some time in the middle of the night. i laughed lightly. i never seen a dog sleep like this.

"comfy" i mutter quietly as i got out of was still asleep. i looked down and realised i fell asleep in my shorts and my old shirt, perfect for running in. i slipted on my sneakers and went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. the image of them still on my mind making me break my tooth brush in half.'fuck' i mumbled and sighed throwing it in the trash can.

i walked out side and the sun was just coming up. shades of pink and orange started to fill the sky.i took off down the street with my ipod on. i rounded a corner and bumped into someone. i stopped and looked up from the ground.

"jer?" i asked.

"oh sorry caroline, i was just running i didnt see you" he lent me a hand and i grabbed it.

"yeah same here. trying to clear my head" i say.

"i heard about you know, and i want you to know that even though im elenas little brother. i still have ears"

"thanks jer, and i know you used to tell on us when we were up to something. remember!" i laughed and he joined in.

"hey i promise that im better with secrets now" he said

"im sure, well ill see you around."

"later care" jeremy said and started running again. i watched him run in the opposite direction and i started running again. i ran further and further. i felt the sweat starting to cover my body in a sheet. my legs felt like they were going to collapse. i ran back home and went straight up to my room. Nik was sitting by my window. he looked at me when i entered. i walked by him still panting a bit. i left the bathroom door open and started the shower.

i stripped off my clothes and got in. washing myself and making sure i smell extra good. i wrapped the towl around me and walked out the bathroom and went straight for my dresser and grabbed my white lace panties and bra set. Nik was still starring out the window at something. i glanced over but i just saw trees. i shrugged and put the undergarments on. i walk past nik to my closet and grab a red sun dress. i look over at nik who was starring at me. i felt strange under the wolfs gaze.

"keep you eyes to yourself Nik" i say laughing as the wolf actually looks back out the window, glancing over every now and then. i grabbed some orange scented lotion and rubbed it all over my body. i stepped into the dress and tried to zip it from the back, struggling a bit to reach the zipper. "you wouldnt happen to know how to zip up a dress would you" i playfull talk to Nik as he just looks at me. "yeah didnt think so, thats the downfall of being alone all the time. nobody to help zip you up when you need it"

i looked around my room and found a wire hanger i bent it so the hook would catch the zipper. i walked over to my closet door and opened it up revealing my door length mirror. i move my hair out the way and turn my back towards the mirror. i jimmied the hanger and the zipper together. i pulled up and i got the dress zipped up. i smiled content and removed the hanger.

"who needs people" i mumble satisfied that i dont have to change dresses. i do my make up and curl my hair when i realise i should feed nik.

"come on nik, you hungry? come on." he follows me to the kitchen and i pour his food into a bowl and i give him some water. i reached into the fridge and grabbed a blood bag. the fridge looked like it was starting to run low. i swear i havent used that much since i restocked it. oh well looks like ill have to get more b+ soon.

i wasted no time with a cup i sucked the bag dry. pros i dont kill people or hurt them. cons it tastes like plastic and its nothing like from the vein, which ill admit is better then the 'bunnie diet' i rolled my eyes at that, poor stef. i cant even imagine how he could manage for the last 50 years with animal blood.

i looked down to nik and he was sitting there looking at me. he leans his head to the side a bit and whines. i walk over to the kitchen window and look at the fence around the back yard.

i opened the back door and let nik out he ran really fast out the door. i closed it behind him and went up stairs to grab some white flats and a white jacket. i walk back downstair and go straight to the kitchen window. i see Nik running around which gave me an idea. i opened the back door and called for him and he ran to me. i grabbed my keys and he followed me out to my car.

"come on get in" he hops in the back seat but when i walk around the car hes sitting in the passenger seat."seriously?" i let it go and hop in. i roll his window down half way and he looked at me.

" hey you have to promise me you wont jump out if i roll the window down all the way, even if you see a sexy girl wolf you have to sit " i smile at the dog and lift my hand for him as if he could shake it. he lifted his paw and touched my hand.

"okay then" i rolled the window down the rest the way and rolled mine down a little too but not to much to mess my hair up. i found my ipod in my purse and plugged it into my stereo. i found my katy perry smash up and pressed play and sang along while i started driving to the dog park." i must be going crazy if i keep thinking i can keep talking to a dog or wolf, whatever."

we arrive to the park and he jumps out the window i flash around the car and then look around making sure nobody saw me. i look down at the dog.

"hey we had an agreement, you dont jump out the window!" i scolded nik and he opened his eyes wide and tilt his head "dont give me those puppy dog eyes. its not going to work."

he laid down on the ground and put his paws under his head and looked up at me and whined.

"okay fine" i laughed "now get up your getting your fur dirty, ill have to give you a bath" nik just rolled around on the ground.

"seriously?" i started walking to the cage part. "come on" i walked in and nik came running in after me.

"alright go have some fun, mingle with some other dogs,play nice."he ran around the fence then came back

"well that was fast" nik nuzzles me in the arm.

"what?" he does it again.

"fine "i stand up and patt my legs.

"come on" he starts running towards me but i easily move away before he can jump on me. i turn around towards him and patted my legs again.

"oh come on you can do better than that. youre a forbes now, we dont have the luxerie of losing" he came at me again but missed again. i ran around and he chased me and i giggled alittle.

"that was a close one but your not there yet" i saw nik roll his eyes.

"real cute, but thats not gonna work" nik bowed his head and sprung at me taking me by surprise. i laughed real loud as the wolf was on top he licked my face.

"ew , i said no more licking" he kept it up " stopp eww, you dont see me licking you nik."

"but good job you did it. you got me" i pet behind his ears while sitting up.

"hey are you alright?" a guy asked, i looked up at him. he was really cute with a chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. i fixed my skirt of my dress a little.

"ugh yeah, you know just doing some bonding with my pet, thanks" i say.

"here let me help you up" he gave me his hand and i took it.

"thanks"

"im Austin"

"caroline"

"that is a beautiful name, its fitting." i raise an eyebrow.

"really now?"

"yeah with a face like that"

"um thanks"

"yeah, your wolf is pretty too" he leaned his hand in to pet Nik and NIk snarled at him and he straightened up pulling his hand back.

"sorry Nik here can be over pretective."

"so would you want to get coffee with me sometime?" Austin leaned a hand over to pull a leaf out my hair, and i blushed a little.

"mhmm id have to think about it" i smiled.

"oh come on just a cup of coffee." austin grabs his phone and takes a picture of me "your number?"

"sorry i dont give my number out for free" i looked down at Nik and smiled. i took a few steps back and looked back at Austin. "tomorrow at mystic grill 11 o'clock. dont be late" and i walk back to my car with nik following me.

"i look forward to it" he yelled.

"im sure, and that better have been a good picture of me. maybe ill give you my number" i got in and drove a way. Nik was whining in the seat.

"what its just coffee?" nik just rolled his eyes. i pulled into the driveway of my house and saw Damons car in my drive way. i opened my car door and nik hopped out behind me.

"Damon?"

"barbie"

"what do you want?" i walked in my house and Damon and Nik followed.

" look elenas worried about you and i said id come and check on you"

"okay well here i am, now go away damon"

"whats got you in a mood?"

"nothing"i quipped back.

"fine but call elena back, so i dont have to come back this house gives me bad memories"

"whatever damon. you and me both" i spit through my teeth.

"aw come on you have to admit it wasnt that bad."

"it wasnt that bad?! what a joke, get out damon" i shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face

"that wasnt very nice." he said

"yeah well neither are you" i turned to the wolf and sighed he just sat there watching.

"its a story for another time" i tell the wolf and walk to the kitchen and pour him some more food. i look at my phone and it says its 5:46. theres definatly not enough time to take a shower but i definately have to change.

" you will be geting a bath when i get back mister, apparently i have a dinner i have to attend to. if im not back in about two hours dont be afraid to call for help, that or stake me yourself" nik rolled his eyes again and went to my room and plopped down on my bed watching me as i pace around my room grabbing stuff to wear."looks like ill be appearing at an after party tonight" Nik looked at me and it looked as if he was raising a brow in wolf form.

"what the hell am i supose to wear?" i grabbed a white, tan, and blue cocktail dress and held each one over me in the mirror. i picked the Tan dress. it had a sweet heart neckline with gold sequins all the way down to my waist line, then the tan silk fabric flowed down to mid thigh. i grabbed my nude pumps and put them on. i walked to the bathroom and recurled my hair and touched up my makeup.

i sprayed some perfume on my wrists and rubbed it on my neck. my phone beeped and i seen i had a missed call from mom and a new voicemail.

*hey Care looks like i wont be making it back tonight, just wanted to call to check on you and let you know, love you sweetie* liz said over the phone. i pressed delete and went over to my purses i grabbed a gold one with a long strap. i put my wallet in it and went to my dresser, i lifted a pair of shirts and opened the compartment where it looked like it was the bottom of my drawer but it wasnt and found my old fake i.d. i used to use before i was a vampire. i hate compelling people and messing with their mind. so when i dont have to i wont.

money-check, fake i.d.- check, lip gloss- check, gum-check. i sighed while going down my mental check list.

i grabbed my keys and left toward the Mikaelsons house, expecting the worst.

i pulled into the drive and did a look over in my rearview mirror. i had dark circles under my eyes but i couldnt do much about that.

i knocked on the door and elijah answered " , welcome. come on in."

"elijah, thanks" Elijah stepped to the side and i walked past him to see kol flash in front of me. he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"hello again Caroline"

"kol" i said.

"bloody hell kol leave Caroline alone, she doesnt need two people drooling over her"Rebekah said while all three of them laughed at some joke i didnt get."now why havent you been in school or practice or any of the meetings?"

"i wasnt feeling up to it" i say.

"your a vampire Caroline you dont get to play the 'im sick' card anymore."

"maybe i was just testing you to see if you can handle the responsibility, but the way youre complaining i can tell theres something you ruined that i will have to fix when i return" i snap at her and she makes a face.

"ladies, ladies no need to fight. come on lets get some grub" kol said.

"this way " elijah instructed and i followed the three siblings through the house to the dining area. Elijah pulled out a seat for me and i sat down thanking him. kol sat on my side and rebekah sat across from me with elijah on her side leaving a empty seat at the end of the table.

just then Klaus walks in with wet hair. he must of just got out the shower. he had a tight tan shirt on with his necklaces over it and black jeans. i looked away rolling my eyes.

"Caroline you made it" Klaus said.

"what do you want?" i ask while i watch him take a seat next to me but was at the end of the table.

"all in good time love" he says and i look over at Elijah mentally daggering him for putting me next to klaus.

i turned over in my seat and looked at kol then smiled.

"so kol" i started and he looked at me with a smirk "how have you been?" i ask politely

Kol leaned closer "ive been well caroline, how about you?" he winked.

"fine, now why am i here?"

"ask Klaus" kol said and i huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. klaus laughed and i looked at him glaring at him all the while.

"dont pout love, how about some wine sweet heart?" he really needs to stop with the pet names.

"please and im not pouting" i groaned. he poured it half way i looked at the glass then him. i put my hand on his arm and made him pour more wine in my cup, Kol laughed " i have a feeling its gonna be a long night"

i take a sip and then froze and looked down at the cup "blood?"

"yeah we laced it,love" Klaus says and i looked at him and nodded taking a bigger sip and put the glass down.

"im not your love or sweet heart so stop with the pet names" i tell klaus but everyone starts laughing i look at elijah" why did you sit me next to HIM?"he just shrugged.

alright just get through this stupid pointless dinner and you can leave. eat and go. then you can go to that club an hour away and get klaus out my head. why does he look so good. stop focus caroline. i didnt notice i was starring at klaus.

"its rude to stare caroline" rebekah says and i snap out of my trance at his chest and look down at my plate that now has food on it.

"so which one of us mikaelsons is the most gorgeous ?" Kol asks. i sat there a minute and looked between them. clearly he was talking about the guys.

"come on Caroline answer" kol says with a smirk on his face i turned to him.

"but id hate to hurt your ego" he kept the smirk on his face and i turned back in my seat and saw klaus smiling.

" rebekah" i finally say smirking knowing i added rebekah to my list. rebekah burst out laughing at the looks of the three guys expressions. i joined her" you just said 'us mikaelsons' you didnt say 'us mikaelson men'"

"good choice, no argument on why you would pick me... im hot" rebekah says while she brushed her hand on Elijahs suit jacket and then she flips her hair behind her shoulder. i nod and took a sip of my wine and i did a glance at kol and then at klaus with a smile at my lips. there expressions still havent changed.

"dont pout love" i imitated klaus' accent from earlier and squeezed his cheek, making rebekah laugh harder. i smiled brightly at him and he just smirked at me. i brought my hand back and took a bite of my food. it was so beats my mac n cheese thats for sure.

"so seriously why am i here klaus?"i looked at him trying my most stern look.

" well i heard of your little spat with Tyler and figured you could use a distraction, plus Bekah begged me." i looked at rebekah who just shrugged.

"no ulterior motives?"

"none" klaus says and i squint my eyes trying to read them.

"hey speak for yourself Nik" kol said and winked at me.

" i agree i need someone to hang out with, and i realise your taste isnt so horrid, just dont go stabbing me in the back like that doppleganger bitch" rebekah says as she takes a drink.

"so youre saying you want to be friends with me?" i asked in disbelief.

"well i cant hang out with April at all times so you will do"

"okay" i drag it out and look down taking another bite. "how did you hear about the break up" i looked over at klaus.

he shrugged " a little birdie told me"

"seriously?" i rolled my eyes at his response.

" just relax, and enjoy your time here."

"kol if i wanted to play match maker with you would you let me?" i asked him and klaus slightly stiffened.

Kol leaned in with a smile on his lips "not at all who do you have in mind?"

"well she wont be easy, youd have to work for her. do you think you could manage?"

" if i agree and let you pick whoever and i become persistant will you do me a favor then?"

i thought it over a second." im not killing anyone"

"you wont have to"Kol said

"deal" i say and i reach my hands out to kol to shake. he takes mine and shakes it.

"deal"

"okay so what do you think of Bonnie?"

"the bennett witch?"

"Bonnie" i corrected " yes, i have a feeling you two would be great together, plus she needs to have some fun"

"oh really how so?"

"a little birdie told me" i say chipperly and looked over at klaus as i stole his words from earlier.

"fine, but you have to go on a date with Nik and its a good thing i already like witchy" kol says and i choke on my drink.

"WHAT!?" i shrieked.

"hey its apart of the deal you have to" kol said smirking.

klaus reached his hand over and squeezed my cheek " i look forward to it love" klaus says and my mouth drops and they all start laughing as i try and contain my blush. i swallow hard but plaster a smile on my face.

"fine, but i should warn you Kol, bonnie likes giving you aneurysms."

" and i should warn you Nik fancies you, and youll be going on your first date with him"

i looked up at klaus "first and last" i say and kol laughs like i have no idea what im getting myself into. "two dates in one day im on a roll" i smirk but then i remember he's over a thousand years old and i start getting nervous. i shake it off and finish my food.

" the food is really good. i havent actually had a meal that didnt consist of mac n cheese or anything microwaveable in a while, so thanks but i should be leaving" i down the rest of my drink and rebekah flashes beside me.

"not so fast" bekah grabs my hand and flashes me to her room.

"geez, pushy much" i take my arm back.

"sorry, but i was being serious about wanting to be friends."

"okay well next time ask me to come up here" i say then i smile at her.

"what?"

"so we're friends now huh?"

"yeah" she says warily.

"great because i was just about to ditch and go to a club about an hour away. wanna come?"

" you were going alone" bekah asks disbelieveingly.

"well im not going with elena and bonnie, so yeah. i go there sometimes to let go alittle. its fun because nobody knows who i am and i can forget about everything mystic falls. new caroline and new male faces" i wink at rebekah.

"im in, i could use a distraction as well." rebekah thought of matt at that moment. she went to her closet. "what kind of club is it?"

i look down at my dress."well its classyish but a club none the less" i walk over to her closet and pick out a white cocktail dress with silver rune stones on it. and i grab a silver metalic looking leather jacket and hand them to her.

she looks at the outfit i picked out for her and she smiled and clapped her hands together. she put them on and i look over the pictures of her and her brothers on her dresser and a picture of her in the twenties with a crowd of women with signs of womans rights.

"i cant even imagine all the history you got to go through" i put the picture down and looked at one of her and stefan in a bar in the twenties. i smile at the happy look on stefans face as he held rebekah close and klaus on his other side.

"i actually started the womans rights movement, not to brag or anything" she says i look at her.

"well then i guess i have you to thank" i smile at her outfit comeing together. i walk over and braided her hair along her head and wrapped it around into a loose side bun. "perfect" bekah walked to the mirror and smiled touching her hair.

"thank you" bekah says and walks to put on white booties.

"oh my god those shoes are amazing" i say" okay you ready?"

"yeah just let me grab my wallet" i give her a look.

"trust me rebekah, you wont need it. just find a cute guy, work some of your 'original' charm and he will buy it for you" i smile " but if that doesnt work i got money"

"i have an idea, you wanna see how many guys we can get to kiss us by the end of the night" rebekah walked over to me playing with my hair smiling.

"sounds fun, lets do this" i say and we walk out her room and see kol standing by the door.

"kol" i say as i pass him, he catches my wrist and i look at him.

"mind if i join on your bet and tag along?" kol asks

"you want to see how many guys you can get to kiss you by the end of the night?" i smirk at him.

"no but those guys would be lucky to get my lips, anyways lets see how many girls i can get to kiss me by the end of the night. please, im so bored."

i look over to bekah and she shruggs.

"fine, you can join the girls night" i say and bekah starts laughing. i walk next to bekah and kol wraps his arm through mine i look down and bekah wraps her arm in my other arm. i raise an eyebrow at both of them. "lets not fight over Caroline" i say sarcastically.

"not a problem" bekah says.

"ouch" kol puts a hand over his heart and acts as if hes hurt. i laugh at the look on his face.

"you know caroline you can get yourself a kiss right here and we will be in the lead of bekah"

"you realise id have to voluntarily put my lips on yours right. the girl has to kiss you not the other way around"

" you say that as if that changes things" kol puckers his lips in my direction and i punch his arm.

"nice try kol but its not happening."i smiled "at least not yet depending on the male-estate there. sorry bekah" i laughed she huffed

"thats not fair"she whined.

"no whinning bekah" kol says smirking.

"fine how about we just change the rules a little bit" bekah says.

"change them to what?" i ask skeptically as we walk out to the garage where bekah and kols cars are.

"no gender rule, if we can get the most kisses by the end of the night we win, by girls or boys" bekah says. idropped my mouth and kol laughed at me.

"i like the idea of watching caroline getting kissed from other girls, kinky" kol winked at me but i didnt show my emotions, perfectly composed.

"fine, but the person with the least kisses has to..." i stop to think of something.

"go shopping or be a wingman all day depending on who has the least"

"rule* no compulsion either" i say and me and rebekah both look at kol.

"hey now im truly hurt" he raises his hands in the air." i dont need compulsion"

"just follow us there" i hop in the passenger seat of bekahs sports car and kol get into his."is he even old enough to drive" i joke to bekah who shruggs and laughs. i hear kol rev his engine i look over to him a pucker my lips a little and start laughing as he winks.

an hour later we arrive at the bar with a bunch of fancy cars in the lot but the mikaelsons cars were by far the best ones here. bekah and i got out and walked behind the car, kol walks over with his natural swag.

"you ready to lose ladies?" kols asks i look over at bekah and wink at her and she nods. i walk over to her and we both lean in for a kiss, i turn back over and saw kol with his mouth hanging open.

"let the game begin"i heard him cockily say.

" it looks like me and bekah are winning so far slacker. better get started kol or you will be shopping with us all day" bekah laughs and we leave him standing in the parking lot. we manage to get past the bouncer. we entered the club and went to a V.I.P. section. i ordered a round of drinks and the three of us throw back the shots after we clinked them together.

i walked to the dance floor and started dancing. almost instantly a few guys swarmed around me i started dancing with them and i saw kol by the bartender and bekah was in a corner with a guy.

i pulled out my phone and turned the camara on for proof. i laughed with some of the guys flirting with me i leaned in and felt a guy move behind me and i was sandwiched.

" i have this bet with my friends" i said while the guy in front of me grinded on me.

"yeah whats the bet" one of the guys asks.

"well i have to get the most kisses than they do by the end of tonight" i pointed over to bekah and kol.

"well you are lucky youre a cute little thing" he says and i smile at him." because i have a whole group of friends with me who im sure wont mind kissing you. what do you get if you win?"

"well for starts i get to be kissed a few times by people, and i get a shopping starting with you?" i ask and he nods. he leans in and presses his lips to mine and i pucker and snap the pic.

"thanks" i say and he nods his head to his friends and they walk up to us. he leans his head in.

"ill take you shopping, if youd like" he flirted.

"maybe, lets see how tonight ends" i say back and start dancing i raised the camara and one by one like ten of his friends guys and girls walked up to me and each one kissed me and i snapped the pics. but when it was girl on girl for the two girls in their group the guys started whistling and i laughed i caught the eye of kol and laughed. i moved over to the bar and ordered a drink and a guy sat next to me , i looked him over and kol was sitting on my other side talking to a girl.

i smiled at the guy who smiled back.

"now tell me why a handsome guy like you is sitting alone at a bar?" i flirted with the man with cute dimples that reminded me of klaus. i pushed the image out my head and leaned closer to the guy.

"maybe the same reason the beautiful lady is sitting alone at the bar" he says.

"i doubt that" i smile and place my hand on his shoulder.i look at his lips making sure he notices me staring at them then i get up to leave and he pulls me back and kisses me.i decrestly snap the picture and i hear kol groan on the side of me. i couldnt help but i laughed in the kiss and i pulled a way from him. i leaned over to Kol " so hows your game kol?"

"im doing great darling"

"yeah im sure, have you seen bekah?" i look around and i see her get a kiss from a girl by the dj. i walk up to her and smile.

"so hows it going over here?" i ask.

"its going great "

"wanna dance with me, and give our lips a break?"i ask her.

"sure" she grabs my hand again and drags me to the dance floor with her. i put more lip gloss on and danced with her i saw a guy starring at us.

"hottie starring 6 o'clock"

"lets put on a show and get him over here, shall we?."

" i agree"me and bekah start dancing closer together. the guy walks up and starts danceing with us i smile at bekah as our plan worked. i put my hand on his shoulder and bekah grabbed his hand and put him in the middle of us. i heard him moan and i smiled.

he stopped " ive been watching you two kissing people. if you two makeout with each other ill kiss you both" the man says and opened his wallet and put a fifty in both our hands. ilaugh and shrugg.

i see bekah look over at kol she kept his eye sight and waved as me and her started making out i snapped the pic of us and after a minute we pulled away and the guy leaned in and kissed us both and i snapped the picture for both of us. i looked over at the time.

"alright times up we need to go" i say and bekah laughs as we grab kol who reluctantly came with us.

"we can go over the pictures to see who won at the house." bekah said and me and kol agreed. we got in the car and drove off.

we pulled into the garage first, we were walking in the door when kol pulled in a minute afterwards. i couldnt stop laughing at the look on Kols face. we walked into the living room and i nearly tripped i caught myself, i drank alot tonight. i pulled my shoes off and held them in my hand and sat down on the couch.

"well that was a good distraction" i say as kol pours us more drinks.

"it most definatly was" bekah said next to me." okay lets see who won" she picked her phone up and went to the tv plugging it in. the images flashed on the big screen. we went through her photos

"that guys cute" i pointed to the guy who she was kissing " good job" i smile at her.

"okay so my strumpet of a sister bekah has 24 kisses, my turn." Kol hopped up and plugged in his phone.

"theres nothing wrong with being promiscuous" i said and smiled at rebekah who smiled thankful in return "there nothing on there that im going to have to burn out of my brain if i see ?" i ask warily.

"maybe" kol smirks and i shudder. i see the images pop up on the screen.

"what no guy on guy action?" bekah asks and i laugh so hard i fell off the couch and started rolling on the ground. i could barely breath.

"not even a little bit, sorry to disappoint bekah" kol stated.

"alright Kol has 21 kisses, its up to you care, just beat him and we get to watch kol suffer a day of shopping" bekah says

" or one of you being my wingman for a day" kol replied i handed kol my phone and he plugged it in. i was still laying on the floor.

"i dont think i can get up" i groan but the cold floor felt good so i stopped trying and i glanced up to the screen and saw a picture of me and tyler kissing i groaned and then bekah went to the images.

"wow care, how many people did you get to kiss you geez, theres like fifty in here."

i shrugged " alot of them were really cute too i got some of their numbers" i laugh kol took the remote from bekah and changed the picture to me kissing a girl with fire red hair. she was really pretty. just then i heard someone walk in and i looked over and saw klaus standing there watching the tv screen. kol being completely oblivious to klaus standing there he looks at the picture and laughs.

" kinky " he started flipping through the rest of the pictures and i looked back to the screen, watching the night flash by. kol was counting the pictures and then he stopped at the picture of me and rebekah making out and then us both kissing the guy who gave us both a 50 dollar bill.

rebekah laughed " Caroline you really are a good kisser so im not surpirsed with all the kisses you got" i laughed with her and shrugged a bit as kol kept scrolling through.

"i should know also. im still waiting for that hot hybrid sex" klaus says and i look at him

"62 kisses and 2 of them are from bekah, i didnt even get one and now i hear you kissed nik too" kol complained.

"he was in tylers body i didnt know it was that doesnt i won and you lost kol. looks like youl be going shopping with me and bekah. i looked over at her but she fell asleep.

"yay cant wait" he grumbled and continued through the pictures and i heard klaus growl under his breath as he watched the screen of images of me kissing pass and then there was one of a white wolf lying on my bed and kol stopped and raised an eye brow at me.

"what my mom got me a pet yesterday, pretty little thing huh?" i asked and both kol and klaus started laughing. i couldnt tell why they were laughing. maybe i did drink to much i put my head back on the floor

" shit i forgot that damn thing. hes probably starving, this is why i dont have pets" i groaned and struggled to get up only to fall back down "oh well looks like it will have to try and survive until morning" i covered my eyes with my arm and seen that kol past out to" awesome im still talking to myself"

next thing i knew there was arms around me lifting me up off the floor. i gasped and opened my eye to be lock with klaus' eyes.

"dont worry love, im just taking you to a guest room" i lay my head on his chest as he carries me bridal style. where his skin touched mine i felt a tingling feeling i ignored it. i heard a door open and then i felt a bed underneath me.i felt klaus pulling a blanket over me and when he turned to leave i grabbed his arm.

"please dont leave yet, i just dont want to be alone" why was i saying this. its like i thought one thing but my mouth said the opposite. i let go of his arm and he walks to the other side of the bed and lays down next to me.

"just until you fall asleep sweet heart" klaus says from his side of the bed. making sure we didnt touch, i nodded and closed my eyes. not to much longer i fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Reading!**

* * *

i heard a knock on the door and i kept my eyes closed. "what mom?!" i yelled out as i shoved a pillow over my face just to be hit with the scent of klaus.

"its rebekah" i popped my head up, pillow falling to the floor as realization hit where i was and looked around remembering last night and why i have the head ache that i do. i flashed to the door and opened it to see rebekah not looking much better than i do.

"sorry i forgot where i was" i say and attempt to smile. she laughs at me.

"you look ridiculous" she laughs harder and i join in.

"you too" i smiled once i calmed down.

"nik has breakfast down stairs" she grabbed my hand and towed me down with her. i smelt the food and felt sick but i pushed it back because it looked so good.

she handed me a plate and started digging in. i filled my plate up.

"kol up yet?" i ask

"yeah hes mopeing around since he lost"  
"is he here"

"yeah" bekah says shoving a piece of her begal in her mouth.

"hey, its not my fault i have more game than him" i laughed and heard kol walk into the kitchen.

"very funny" he grumbled "i didnt even get a kiss from you and bekah got two and one with tongue action. that was not apart of the rules" he said with a pouty lip.

i sighed and walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"happy cry baby"

"mostly, pity kisses isnt my best look but il take it from you" kol says walking over to bekah he kissed her cheek.

"morning bekah"

"morning kol"

i sat back in the seat and started eating again. only to stop when klaus puts a mug of coffee down in front of me. i look up at him and see him smirking.

"umm thanks"

"your welcome love" klaus says as he grabs his own mug and sits down at the table. elijah walked in.

"morning everyone" everyone nodded and elijah sat down with the paper in his hand

"you people are freakishly cheery in the mornings" i say "well except kol" i look over at him and he mockingly gives me a smile.

"well i need to leave so thanks for last night with the whole distraction thing, kol, bekah i plan on seeing you all soon" i flashed a bright smile at kol. who rolled his eyes. " and thanks for the food" i looked over to klaus now who was looking down.

"and klaus" he popped his head up and looked at me " thanks for last night" he nodded and smirked and i walked away. i went into the living room and put my shoes back on and grabbed my purse that had my keys in it hanging up. i walked to my car and drove away.

i got home and went to the kitchen i put food in the dog bowl. i heard him rundown to the kitchen panting."yeah sorry i forgot about you" i pet the wolf long white hair. i grabbed a blood bag and walked upstairs. i stripped out of my dress just standing in my bra and panties. i walk over to my closet and i throw my dress in the basket and i put the shoes in the closet i look at the mirror "ughh my hair is a wreck" i turned and nik was just sitting there. i didnt even hear him come back upthe stairs. i put a hand on my heart where it should be beating frantically and i let out a breath.

"you scared me nik" i walked to the bathroom and started the water for a bath. i put my favorite bath salts in it and my bubble bath. i turned my music on and checked the time its 8:23 am.

while the tub filled up i walked back to my closet and picked out a black pair of skinny jeans and a gray shirt that has an open back i set my clothes on my bed and grabed a black bra and panties and set it next to my clothes i went back into the bathroom and shut the water off.

i took my bra off and dropped it to the ground and then i saw Nik just sitting there looking at the floor. i lifted my hand and pointed out the bathroom "out" i said and he just stared up at me for the briefest second and shook his head"out" he ran out the room and hopped on the bed, i crack the bathroom door and take my panties off, stepping into the tub.

i wrap the towl around me and brushed my teeth, then i walk back to my room and change into my clothes. i do my hair and i give myself a smokey eye. i lay back on the bed next to nik and sigh. i almost didnt want to move. i started having a panic attact and it was like i couldnt breath which is odd since technically i dont need to.

i tried not to let my brain think any more. then nik licks my neck and i giggled and sit up. my breathing returned to normal i sat on my bed and looked at the wolf. theres somthing so familiar about him. i got up and walked over and put my black and gray sequined ugg boots that comes up mid cafe. i love these shoes they sparkle when it hits any lights.

"well nik it seems i got me a coffee date, later" i grab my card out my wallet and my drivers license and stick them in my front pocket i grabbed my keys and left.

i walked into the grill and i see austin sitting there. i walk up to the booth he was siting in. "you came" i asked

"how could i not" austin stood from his seat as i sat down.

Matt walked over. "hey care"

"matty" i smile at him.

"what can i get for you two" matt looks at austin sizing up the stranger.

"i just want a cup of coffee" austin says.

"i want a coffee as well and a bowl of strawberries and blueberries please"

"sure thing, ill be back" i smile at matty as he leaves .

"so you and him?" austin asks.

"are really good friends" i say as i see matt coming back with our coffees and my fruit.

"here you go, anything else?" matt asks and austin nods his head no.

"actually i need to talk to you later about the message you left me yesterday" i look up at matt who nods and walks away.

Austin was looking at me "we grew up together, we dated a little while back but now we're really good friends, but only that" i say as i look up and see klaus walk by smirking and i almost choke on a blueberry i was chewing.

"oh okay" austin grabs a strawberry and takes a bite of it. i smile at him and tried to keep my focus only at him. we chatted for a little while and i gave him my number. he got up to leave and i put down some money on the table which should be enough for the both of us and a tip. he hugged me and left.

i walked over to the bar where klaus was sitting.

"following me now?" i ask as i grab his glass and take a sip and set it back down in front of him.

"if you want me to, love" i rolled my eyes and looked around for matt. i waved at him when he seen me. he puts up a finger signalling me to wait and i nodded at him. i turned back to klaus.

" isnt it a bit early to be drinking" i questioned him.

"not when youre over a thousand years old"

"if you say so" i watched as he took another sip in the exact spot where i had taken the sip i watched as he licked his lips and then i had to look away before i was caught.

"so what are you really doing here?"

"this" he lifted his drink up.

"whats got you in a mood"

"kol wouldnt shut up after you left"

"yeah victory was mine last night" i smiled brightly.

" i know i saw the pictures. speaking of which you left your phone at my house. i gave it to bekah to give to you"

"yeah more proof of winnings some of those pictures were really good, and thanks i didnt even think of grabbing that when i left."

" yeah bekah said she enjoyed kissing you last night that you werent bad at all"

" well i try not to suck at the good stuff"

"do you want me to comment on that love" klaus evilly smirked. but right then matt came up.

"alright care, she said its yours if you want it. so whats it going to be. she only has tuesdays and thursdays open for now, night shifts and you might not even be needed then."

"thats great ill take it" i lean over and gave matt a hug.

"care, i hope you know that i didnt know about them" matt says and i stiffen. a second later i relax abit.

"i know matty, i was just as surprised as anyone else. i swear i see that bitch im gonna rip her a new one" i say and then klaus starts laughing i turn to him.

"whats so funny?" i glare at him.

" i was just picturing you"

" well how about you be less creepy and stop" i roll my eyes and turned back to matt only to have klaus say " so when is our date again.?" my eyes go wide and i look up to matty who was smiling at me.

" matt stop smiling its not funny. i need your help." i pleaded.

klaus laughs even harder "a deals a deal"

"what was the deal?" matt asked seriously.

" kol and bonnie have to get together and in order for that to happen i have to go on a date with him" i flash my eyes to klaus who just wiggled his eyebrows.

"good luck with that care, its just a good thing you always have guys throwing themselves at you." matt says referring to the date i was just on ten minutes ago.

"ah yes, but i cant forget some of the cutest" i winked at matt who laughed and walked away to just have damon take his place.i sighed.

"talking about me again, i see"

"unfortunatly you didnt make it high on my list damon, now go fawn all over elena"

"snippy this morning, has this anything to do with ken over there, barbie?" damon pointed to klaus with his jaw.

" no this has to do with you. him i can stand, you i cant. im only tolerating you for elena and stefan" i look over at klaus and smiled.

"what did you do to piss her off?" klaus asks damon and damon looks aways quickly.

"nothing, we just cant stand each other" i say saving damons ass.

"nobody can stand him"klaus quips

"good point" i return to klaus who starts getting up.

"ill talk to you later about the details of our date" he smiles at me his dimples showing making me forget damon was next to me. i nod at him and he starts walking away.

"youre going on a date with him?!" damon yells.

"hey if elena can ditch stefan for you" i spit out as much disgust as i could manage " then you of all people have no room to judge. especially after what you did to me"

"caroline i was in a bad place" damon tried to defend himself.

"as if thats an exceptable excuse, the only reason i tolerate you is for them, dont forget that. they may have forgotten and forgiven but i havent. your lucky bonnie never knew. she wouldve killed you right then before elena stopped her. so back on topic if i wanna date him ill be damned if i let you stop me." i stood and left back to go to the house, only to stop when i see klaus in the parking lot. shit.

"what did Damon do to you" his voice was calm which only made me nervous.

"eaves dropping will get you in trouble one day, nothing" i walk past him to my car

"that didnt sound like nothing love"

"okay damon tried to kill my dad once, i fought him. the end i just havent forgiven him" i looked down at the ground so klaus couldnt read my eyes. he wraps his arms around me in a hug.

"damon trys to kill everyone"

"i know" i say as i rest my head against his chest. A sigh of relief left my mouth.

"exactly, so what else happened?" klaus asks and i stiffen slightly. he loosens his grip on me and looks at me i look anywhere but his eyes.

" nothing thats it"

"i can tell youre lying to me sweet heart."

"look maybe ill tell you someday." i think of something to change the subject "if the date goes well possibly" i smile and step out of his arms and into my car.

i get home and go straight upstairs to my room. i throw my shirt off and walk to my dresser. Nik comes running upstairs. i look at him as he jumps on my bed. i pull a large t-shirt that was matts old football shirt over my head with matts number on the front and donovan on the back.i shimmy out of my pants and shoes. so im just wearing matts shirt that comes to mid thigh. i walk around my room and tightie up.

i walked over to the window and crack it so fresh air comes in. i felt the wind blow my shirt. i walked over to the tv and put in the outsiders. i walk back to the bed after i made it and grabbed the throw blanket and tossed it over me. i looked around" damn it i forgot my phone again."

i walked over to the kitchen where the house phone was and i dialed bekahs number.

_hello?_

_rebekah, its caroline._

_oh hey caroline, whats up?_  
_i was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover at my place tonight, and klaus said he gave you my cell._

_*shut up kol, you cant come you arse*'_ i hear rebekah say in the back ground.

_yeah that sounds fun, ill be over in an hour with snacks and movies._

_and my phone' _ i remind her

_yes caroline and your phone. you want me to bring my brother?_' bekah asked jokingly.

_lord no! i had a hard enough time ditching him earlier at the grill._

_i was talking bout kol, but im not surprised you automatically jumped to nik' _ i heard her laughing and i rolled my eyes. then i heard a howl from my room. i walk back to my room with the cordless phone and hopped back on the bed.

_sucks to be you kol. maybe some other time'_ i say knowing he can hear me '_see you soon rebekah._

_bye_

i ended the call and looked down. first things first, i need pants. i walk to my dresser drawer and i grab a pair of black sweats. i tie the white string in the front. i reclean the house though it was already clean and i lit a few scented candles to make sure the house smelt nice. i walked to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets nothing. i sighed as i heard nik behind me watching my every move.

" you are a very clingy dog" i say but walk past him to a drawer in the foyer that has take out menus. i walked back to my room and grabbed the phone. i looked through the menus trying to decide on what i wanted and what bekah would want.

"do you think she likes chinese?" i asked nik, and he shakes his head.

"hey if your wrong im gonna blame you" i warned as i dialed the number and ordered chinese. ten minutes later i hear my door bell, i smile knowing its rebekah, nik started barking at the sound.

"stop barking nik" i walk over to the door and open it to see a smiling rebekah with bags full of junk food.

"hey, come on in"

"thanks. nice place" she compliments my home.

"its no mansion thats for sure" i laugh and take the bags from her and to the kitchen counter.

"so what have you been up to today?" she asks me while setting the continents of the stuff from in the bag onto my counter.

"nothing really i came back here after i left your place and showered and got ready for a coffee date with a guy i met yesterday. it was going wellish until your stupid brother showed up at the grill. i nearly choked on a blue berry."

****klaus' pov, same time****

after caroline left me in the parking lots i flashed to the woods, i ran all the way to carolines house. i got there right as she was walking into her room. i looked around and there was no eyes so i ditched the clothes i was wearing hiding them under a rocking chair on her front porch, i opened her front door and i shifted back into a wolf. i ran straight up stairs to Carolines room slightly freezing when i see her in just her pants and bra. i jump straight on the bed noticing her glance at me. i look away from her as she puts on her shirt she takes her shoes and pants off and i notice her shirt was long enough to go midthigh . so i got a view of her legs i looked away but i saw what her shirt said when she walked to the window.

'DONOVAN' i rolled my eyes, of course she had had a fascination with him too but it didnt even look like she noticed what shirt she put on. she slid her window open and her shirt lifted showing me her bottom and panties when the wind blew. her hair blew too making it look golden.i tried to look away from her face but i couldnt tear my eyes away from her beauty.

she turned on the tv but i wasnt paying attention to what ever it was. she climbed on the bed next to me and wrapped a blanket around her self. i scooted closer.

"damn it i forgot my phone again" i heard her say. she got up and walked to the kitchen and i just stayed on the bed listening.  
_

_hello?_

_rebekah, its caroline._

_oh hey care, whats up?_  
_i was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover at my place tonight, and klaus said he gave you my cell._

_*shut up kol, you cant come you ass*'_

_yeah that sounds fun, ill be over in an hour with snacks and movies._

_and my phone' _ caroline reminded her and i looked out the window still listening.

_yes caroline and your phone. you want me to bring my brother?_' i perked up listening to bekah.

_lord no! i had a hard enough time ditching him earlier at the grill._

_i was talking bout kol, but im not surprised you automatically jumped to nik' _ i howled at the remark since i cant say anything to defend my self. caroline walks in with the phone on her ear looking at me with an eyebrow up. she hops on the bed and continued talking.

_sucks to be you kol. maybe some other time, see you soon rebekah._

_bye_  
___

and she hung the phone up, damn it now im going to have to deal with bekahs looks and girl talk.

caroline hops off the bed and puts on some sweat pants i watch as she lifts the shirt up and held it with her chin, exposing her flat stomach and the bottom part of her bra, as she ties the white strings. she walks around and starts recleaning the already clean house. i followed her around with nothing else to do and watched as she lit a few candles.

"you are a very clingy dog" she looks at me and i almost growl at her. me clingy. ugh no im just sooo bored. thats a downfall with being a hybrid. i can now control my wolf side and now im baby sitting a baby vampire from spiraling in misery.

"do you think she likes chinese?" she asks. i move my head up and down. bekah could eat the whole store if you let her.

"hey if youre wrong im gonna blame you" she warns me and pets my head as she walks by. shes still walking around the house so i sat on the couch. i heard the door bell and like any other dog i barked at it. only to hear caroline 'stop barking nik' i rolled my eyes. but plopped my head back on the couch losing my sisters gaze for as long as i could. she knows very well of my being here.

they kept cracking jokes every time caroline said something remotly close last night. 'pet names' for example when i call her love. i couldnt control my laugh either to be honest.

i heard them talking in the kitchen i walked in just as caroline was telling bekah about me almost causeing her to choke when she was on a date with that pathetic human.

i huffed as soon as i entered. bekah smiled at me but i could tell she was up to something.

"so Caroline, what is its name?" she looked back at me and i rolled my eyes at her making her smile even more.

"Nik,'its' a he"

"that must be nice, hes a pretty wolf too"

"yeah i said the same thing, its weird i get this...this familar feeling with him but hes the first pet ive ever had besides some gold fish"

"yup that sounds strange, i dont know i feel it too" bekah says and i growl lowly at her. caroline looks at me and i huff and lay back down on the ground.

"its whatever, ive brushed it off" caroline said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"so where did you get him?" rebekah asked.

"my mom brought him home the other day, something about her being worried about me after my break up with tyler and me being alone all the time." caroline shrugged and i whined. "he practically follows me everywhere"

bekah starts laughing "even in the bathroom?"

"actually everytime im changing he's right there not looking because thats creepy but still i tell him to leave the room and he actually listens for the most part"

great, just great. shes never going to let this go and carolines gonna be extra pissed when she figures it out and she _**will**_ figure it out adventually.

"creeper wolf" bekah laughs and looks at me she brings her hand down to pet me. i snap my jaw at her and she laughs even harder.

"hes grumpy tonight, he normally isnt so aggressive" caroline brought her hand down to pet me and i let her. "so what do you want to do first?" she asks.

"lets talk boys and eat ice cream"

"sounds like a plan." caroline grabs two bowls and spoons and bekah starts putting in scoops of ice cream. she opens up some gummys and candys and then put it in the bowl. it actually looked good.

the door bell rang again and i jumped up and barked.  
_

"can it nik" bekah yelled as caroline rushed out the kitchen to the front door. i walk to the door and watched the guy.

"ill be right back i have to get the money." she says and runs off to grab her purse. i see him try and stick his foot through the door but got stuck there...vampire. i started barking and he looked at me.

caroline ran back out with the cash in her hand

"sorry to make you wait, and pay him no mind as far as i know he doesnt bite" she says to the delivery guy and i growl. he hands her the food and caroline wasnt completely out the door, she set the food on the foyers table and went to hand him the money and he grabbed her arm yanking her out side. i was about too spring attack but caroline surprised me.

"dont you know your not supose to touch a lady?" she says as she bends his arm back breaking it and throwing him to the ground with her knee on his back.

"who are you and what do you want?" caroline yelled and he didnt answer."fine so its going to be like that?"

she reaches in her wrist and grabs her bracelet and pops the charm open only after she rips his shirt she pours vervain down his back. she rubbed it in his skin and i heard it burning her but she didnt let the pain show.

"what do you want?" she says again.

"i just thought you were a human, and i was thirsty." the guy said.

"thats the most pathetic excuse ive ever heard" caroline says and im standing next to her and the guy with my fangs barred making sure caroline will be fine and this guy doesnt get the move on her. she shoved her hand through his back and grabbed his heart. the guy screamed but she muffled it with her other hand. she leaned down by his ear.

"see now you can either tell me what you want or i will drain you dry just to show you how it feels then i will tie you up and wait for you to wake up just so i can rip your heart ."

i love how strong caroline is. i looked around to make sure there was no one else.

"i saw rebekah come in, shes an original"

" im fully aware of that. you know i am feeling kinda thirsty." she clenches her fist around his heart tighter to make sure he doesnt move. she bits his neck she stops for a second.

"so you drink vervain? which means youre fully aware that an original can compel vampires, well it looks like i really will have to drain you dry. good thing about it is i drink vervain also, ive built up quite the tolerence." she sank her fangs back in him and drained him. his squirming slowed until it stopped completely. where is rebekah in all this?

" you see rebekah is my friend and im not letting you hurt her" caroline finally said " so just in case" snap. caroline broke his neck and pulled her hand out of his back. she whipped her hand down his shirt cleaning the blood off her hands. she stood up and dragged him in

"come on nik" and i follow her inside, she closes the door behind me."Bekah?" caroline yells out but i hear water running in the bathroom, Caroline sets the guy up on the chair and goes to the kitchen and gets a few wooden spoons she came back out and shoved them in his legs and his arms so they are holding him in place.

"nik watch him" i sat down in front of the guy and did what she asks, not like i was going to let him leave my sight anyways. Caroline walks to the bathroom and knocks on the door. "rebekah are you in there?"

"yeah i was just washing my face" rebekah says as she opens the door patting her face.

"oh well the chinese food is here. so when youre done come to the living room" i roll my eyes at caroline brushing off the attack as if it never happened she walks to the kitchen and i hear her putting bowls in the freezer and opening a cabenet. she walks back in the living room with a box in her hands. i instantly smell the vervain.

i see the guys fingers twitch so i growl. caroline walks in front of me and looks around but she cant find what shes looking for so she takes her shirt off. what in the world is she doing to need to take her shirt off for?

she wraps the shirt around her hand and grabs the vervain in the box. oh, i get it now. she lifts the vervain to the guys face and runs it across his cheek bone.

"wakey wakey" she says and smiles sweetly at him as his flesh burns.

"what the.."

" i am glad to see that you are awake again. i figured now that the vervain is all gone and out of your system my friend rebekah can have her fun in torturing you. see i am the nice one. i heard from a friend of a friend that she likes to make it really painful and very messy" just then rebekah walks into the living room.

"what in the bloody hell?" she asks. she looks at me and i nod to the guy.

"it seems that this guy tried to attack me because you were here, at first he said he thought i was human and he was thirsty" the guy started moving and i bit his leg. caroline stopped talking and looked at the bite then back at me."well i know not to get on your bad side, anyways so i drained him since he was on vervain and snapped his neck. you were in the bathroom a long time." caroline finishes. im glad she didnt look closely to the bite. if she would have i wouldve been busted.

"what do you want with me?" rebekah compelled the guy.

" i was told of the originals so i went looking, i met a vampire who was on the run and she decribed what you all looked like."

"and who was the vampire who was on the run?"

"she said her name was Katherine"

"and how did you find me here?"

"she said you were hanging out in this small town. i followed. i wanted to know if your family was real"

"do you know where katherine is now?"

"no"

"of course not" she sighed " you are going to forget that you ever met katherine, or me and Caroline. you will forget my family but when ever someone mentions the original family you will fear us, you will not help anyone trying to find us and if you happen to have any interest again about my family or caroline you will stake yourself in the heart"

"do you understand?"

"yes"

"good forget you were here. never come back." rebekah says

"i want my money back" Caroline says and reaches in his pocket pulling the cash out with a hmmp sound escaping her as she flips her hair

" now leave"rebekah compelled.

rebekah grabs the spoons out of the guys legs and arms and watches as he flashes out the door. my posion will kill him soon enough.

"well that was fun" bekah says to caroline who hands her a box of chinese food.

"so nice shirt"

caroline looks down and remembers she still doesnt have a shirt on. she looked to the ground in front of rebekah where the shirt was. rebekah picked it up and looked at the writing.

"donovan?"

"yeah, we dated a while ago, im just going to go find a different shirt"

"okay, we can get back to the boy talk when you return"

caroline walks to her room. i look at bekah who was smirking at me. i roll my eyes and she kisses my head. i shake my head at her. caroline walks back out with a red tank top on.

"lets eat" she says and grabs a box.

i sat down in front of them both and watched and listened to what they were talking about.

"so you and matt" bekah said taking a bit "why did you end it?"

"i didnt, he , its complicated." caroline looked down to her food and then back to bekah who rose her eyebrows.

"why would he do that?"

"he found out i was a vampire more or less" caroline answered simply and shrugged it off.

"yeah, but you two are friends now."

"when he found out i was a vampire he found out that his sister vicki was telling the truth about vampires"

"he has a sister"

"had"

"damon tormented her then turned her. at the time jeremy and vicki were together and they were kinda junkies, well mostly vicki. jeremy was just a little...lost. so there was a halloween party at school and vicki sneaked out and met up with jeremy but she couldn control her urges and she resented elena because she broke mattys heart." ugh this sucks i roll my eyes. get to the good stuff already." so basically she attacked jeremy but elena and stefan found them and she attacked again and stefan staked her. they later erased jeremys memories. but he got them back anyways everyone thought she went off on a bender and wouldnt be returning town. i was still human at this time and i..." i looked at caroline who gulped she shook her head and kept going.

"i was at the grill and i was talking to matt, who was working, about the party i was going to,well it was raining out bad and all the roads were flooded so i took a back road"

"wait so you were still human when you dated him?" bekah asked.

"yeah i was with him all the way up to after i was turned. but thats another story, ok anyways i took a back road and my car got stuck i was in the middle of the woods and there was no reception and it was pouring. i got out my car and started walking around with my phone and umbrella trying to find service when i slipt and feel down a hill or something. i grabbed on the grass and whatever i could find to stop myself from falling. i ended up grabbing a hand. it was vicki half buried. i totally freaked out. i went over to matts house that same night. he was so happy to see me and then my mom walked up behind me and he got really serious. then i told him that vicki was dead and i found her body. he was really torn up over it, not that i can blame him. they blamed it on a overdose i think."

"wow, so much history between you two" bekah said.

"thats just a story on vicky im not even past my human days yet, anyways im going to skip the parts where i became a vampire. basically my whole personality was killing me since everything was hightened. you all ready know i am a control freak well i have raging jealously issues and it was getting in the way. stefan started teaching me about being a vampire ironically but he helped me through it even after damon tried to kill me again" i growled at that and she looked up at me.

what the hell happened between Caroline and Damon. so far all i know is he tried to kill her apparently more than once and he tried killing her father which escalated to the fighting but since she said again it means he tried to kill her when she was human. ill kill him myself.

" elijahs witch stabbed matty in the neck with a broken bottle and i fed him my blood. he freaked out when he realised. i took his memory away but he figured it out again and told my mom who didnt know. she hated me and her and matty were working together behind my back to kill me since i thought the didnt know i was a vampire. sometimes i think she still does hate me thats why she stays away all the time even before i was turned. he later accepted the fact that i was still me and he let it go i guess but he couldnt deal with it so technically i let him go. i walked into the grill and seen him talking to amiee freaking bradley who is also dead now thanks to katherines long list of victims. i acted really jealous and compelled amiee to leave on purpose to make matty get mad at me then he said he couldnt do this anymore and i let him walk away.

i knew i had to i saw it with stefan and elena, i couldnt do it to matty so i let him go. i swore after that i would try and stay away from humans then there was tyler" she stopped and looked around the room.

"so that was a long short story on the caroline /matty relationship."

"holy crap thats so fucked up, in so many ways"

"yeah well i really did hate amiee every time you turned around she was on matt and then hooking up with tyler or trying to get with jeremy, you wouldve hated her and i know you like matty. he came around with me being a vampire and we are friends he just wants to stay human but i think he will warm up to you"

"you said something about damon"

"i could say alot about damon" caroline mumbles. bekah looked at me and i nod at her to keep going.

"well?" bekah asks.

"i think we should eat our ice cream" caroline blocks and goes to the kitchen and comes backk with their bowls.

"yum thanks"

"your welcome."

"so back to damon, you knew him when you were human?"

"unfortunatly" caroline sighs.

"what happened"

"you cant tell klaus anything at all what i say"

"why cant klaus know?" bekah asks

why would she not want me to know?

"because if i dont get to kill him neither does he" caroline says and shoves a bite of ice cream in her mouth. it must be bad if she thinks id kill him. maybe i should leave so i dont hear what shes about to say. nah ill stay.

"deal"

"okay well when i was human he fed from me, 'abused' me, compelled me, manipulated me, made me think i was his girlfriend and tried to kill me multiple times. elena saw the bite marks on me and asked if he was hurting me. she told stefan and he slipt me vervain in my champange when i wasnt looking. elena confronted damon about it threatening him to leave me alone or she'd tell my mom the sheriff and later that night damon found me. i tried to tell him i didnt tell elena anything but he didnt believe me. he said i was useless and he was over me. he bit my neck but dropped to the ground and stefan locked damon up. but before all that he would use me to get the things he wanted like emily bennetts necklace thing. he called me a waste of space, swallow and my confinence as a human wasnt all that high. that night i remember being at the grill totally wasted and matty took me home, and stayed over with me while i slept. "

" you should write a book" bekah says.

"and call it what 'the many tragedies of caroline forbes' oh i know it could be a series. before and after vampirism" they both laughed together while i tried to get a grip thinking of anything besides the elder salvatore. i will tear his head from his shoulders next time i see him..

"thats a start" bekah looked at me and noticed the expression just by looking in my eyes she kept the smile on her face. "come here nik" she called to me like i was a mutt. i had to remind my self i was in wolf form. i walked over and sat on the couch between them both. they started petting me and i rested my head on carolines leg.

she looked in my eyes and i stared in her she broke away and looked back at bekah.

"so what about you and stefan, i seen that picture of you two on your dresser?"

"well i fell in love with ripper stefan, mikael showed up and nik compelled him to forget me. later that night i chose stefan and nik daggered me and threw me in a box. the next thing i know is im waking up in a storage unit and a guard offers me blood. boring story really. anyway stefan was with elena, didnt remember me and when he did he didnt love me anymore, though i woke up and still loved him as if it was the very next day" rebekah was gripping my tail and i yelped.

carolines hand went to bekahs and losened her grip on me. "hey try not to take your frustrations of your brother out on my wolf, will ya" she called me her wolf and i liked was a tightening in my chest as she ran her hand through my fur.

"speaking of frustrations with my brother"

"yeah kol cuttiing in on our girl time, not cool"caroline replied quickly. i however listened.

"i was referring to nik"

"of course you were, i have zero frustrations with him."

"oh really?"

"really, really!" bekah gave her a knowing look and caroline sighed "what do you want me to say bekah?"

"what you feel"

"well i dont know" caroline was plaing with my fur pulling in between her fingers.

"caroline"

"well when hes near me i cant think right and when he talks i swear i loose my mind a little or when he smiles and his dimples comes out.." she stops and takes a deep breath.

* * *

**A/N:i left it at a small Cliffy ;p i hope you enjoyed this update. i cannot wait until their date! tell me what your thinking in a review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: i hope you all enjoy reading!**

* * *

****carolines pov****

rebekah was smiling at me, practically begging for more.

"when i see him i basically have to chant to myself to not go over and rip his clothes off, but he annoys me to no end and then he says something sweet or anything. god his accent. i dont know how much longer i can keep pushing him out and it drives me mad knowing i cant control myself around him. you have to swear you wont say a word to him. his ego doesnt need to be any bigger"

"i swear not a word out my mouth. so are you going to give him a chance?"

"i dont know, hes almost all i think about i dont know how i can not. i mean i used to be able to use tyler as an excuse but now what do i have?" nik hopped off the couch and went to my room. probably to lay on my bed.

"well tonights been exciting but im gettin tired and i need my beauty sleep so you wanna watch a movie?" bekah asks me.

"have you seen the outsiders?"i ask as we walk down the hall to my room. just like i thought nik was laying there.

"nope"

"great its actually a really good movie i like the book better but the guys are cute. i like soda pop"

"soda pop?"

"yeah he's pony boys brother"

"weird names"

"i know but hes soo cute. it drags here and there but the story is good. sometimes i wish i was alive in this era"

"why?" rebekah asks as she climbs on the bed and lays down i climb on the other side and press play. nik laid sprawled out inbetween the both of us

"it just seems freer, i dont know. ive watched grease and stuff way to many times and ive read storys of over protective brother who was the head of a greaser gang and he controls everything and there was always fights and the girls hair was always perfect. i love history. i envy you all for being able to get to experience it all. more or less, daggerings and all" i smile at rebekah.

"oh" was all bekah said, about half way through the movie she had fallen asleep. i paused the movie and walked to the living room and started cleaning up. i threw all the chinese food away and i took the bowls to the kitchen and washed them. i grabbed all the candies and put them in plasic baggies. i looked around at the now clean house again. i put the box of vervain back under the sink. i grabbed my cell and clicked the voicemail button.

*care i cant make it home you* liz voice ended over the .

"of course you wont be home, im here so why would you be?" i mumble aloud to myself. i go to the cabinet and grab a bottle of vodka and i chug it not even breathing. i drink the whole bottle in mere second. i instantly felt my whole body heat up. i throw the bottle away and looked out my front door window. iturned the porch light off and locked the front door. i turned the lights off in the house. i went to the bathroom and washed my face. i felt woozy and i fell but caught onto the wall. i turned the light off and got back on the bed and nik looked at me.

"dont look at me like that" i mumbled while i pressed play and watched the rest the movie. by the end i was silently bawling my eyes out as my favorite characters die. i turn the tv off and roll on my side and cry a little more but i end up falling asleep soon after.

i rolled over and fell off the bed with a loud thud.

"ouch" i just laid there on the ground until Nik came over and started licking my face."too early, ive got a headache, . ." i reached up and grabbed my phone off the end table i squinted at the time and sighed. i need to start going back to school but its friday and its already 12 theres no point in even going. i groan and sit up. i pet nik" sorry im grouchy" i say and stand up. i look over at rebekah who is still asleep i walk out the room and to the kitchen.

i start brewing coffee and i made french toast. there was left over eggs in the bowl so i made scrambled eggs and put them on a plate, beside the plate with a large stack of french toast. i walk over to the oranges and cut three of them in half.

i started squeezing the oranges in three cups. nik rubbed his head on my leg i walk over and grab the dog food and pour him some water. i leaned over to put his food in the bowl and i heard a human heart beat. i walked into the living room with a mug of coffee. i sat on the coffee table and watched my mom sleeping on the couch. nik walked in just then. i set the cup down on the table and picked my mom up.

i carried her to her room and put her on her bed and covered her up. i walked back out and grabbed the mug and put it on her bedside table and closed the door behind me.

i walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag and mixed it with my coffee. i took a sip and my headache started to go got in the trash and pulled the vodka bottle out with his teeth.

i walked over and took the bottle and put it back in the trash i grabbed a slice of french toast and threw it in his bowl.

"if youre still hungry all you had to do is bark" nik just looked at me.

"talking to nik again, i see" rebekah says as she walks in.

"good morning" i smile at her. " i made breakfast." i gestured to the food "i was just about to come over and wake you. we missed school. i would have woke you but i didnt wake up until 12"

"mhmm everything looks so good. i planned on skipping today anyways. so you cook?"

"when you are alone all the time you learn to fend for youself, not much really just basics i guess"

"i dont cook, nik knows how hes really good, but he normally has a chef cook for us"

"well for someone as old as he is id hope he knew how to and for the chef thing... not surprised, no offence" i laughed and poured syrup on my french toast. niks head pops up. i look at him.

"not you her brother" i say to the dog who puts his head back down.

"so tomorrow do you want to go shopping?" bekah asks taking a sip of her freshly squeezed orange juice.

"mhmm and get a chance to help you torture kol, im in. i want to call him and tell him of the good news." i pick my phone up and scrolled through my contacts until i found kols name i slide my finger over his name and it started ringing. three rings later and i hear a woman

_hello?_

um is kol there?

_does he have brown hair and a cute accent_

more like annoying, but yes.

_yeah hes right here hold on. wait whats his name again?_

kol

_kol wake upsomeones on the phone for you_' i hear her say to kol and heard him groan

kol grab the damn phone you arse' rebekah says beside me rolling her eyes

_hello?_

hey its caroline.

_oh hey darling, miss me?_

hardly, anyways i was calling to let you know of our plans for tomorrow

_we have plans?_

we certainly do! me, you, and bekah. wanna guess what we are doing?

_well id guess threesome if my sister wasnt listed._

oh you wish, we're going shopping. make sure your ready bright and early.

_how about i pay you?_

you cant pay me off. no amount to of money will be worth the look on your face when you have to sit in dressing rooms and carry our bags.

_ill give you a million dollars no lie, right now. if you let me out of this._

not happening. so go back to your plaything and work off some frustrations. we'll see you tomorrow.

_you can join us if you'd like'_ i could practically hear him winking at me

bye kol' and i snap the phone shut .

me and bekah both shudder at the same time.

"his expression better be good, you just passed up a million dollars"

"i dont need his money. i have my own"

"how so, are you compelling bankers to give you money?"

"as fun as that sounds no, my dad had some money and when he died it was split between me and stephen, but i wont get it until my 21st birthday"

"rich daddys, always fun"

"yeah, i guess. he left some businesses for me also. theyre somewhere in new york and another one is in chicago"

"what the business called"

"im not sure i was only given a small amount of information about what he left me. something about he wanted me to go to college and stand on my own before they can 'release' any info to me. i figured id respect his wishes and wait till i turn 21 to find out what he gave me."

"reasonable"

"yeah and matt just hired me at the grill so i can save up for now"

"wait how are you going to balance everything caroline, you go to high school. you are the captain of the cheerleading squad, head person of the decoration committee, reformed miss mystic falls and now with all that you want to balance a job not including all the other stuff you do"

"ill figure it out, i always do. plus for now im only working tuesdays and thursdays until it starts picking up and its only night shifts and matt says that i probably wont even be needed every week."

"let me guess you think the busier you are the less your mind can wonder"

i shrugged but i knew bekah was dead on.

"wanna get a tattoo?" i ask suddenly. she looked at me then shrugged.

"ill watch you get one, and debate on getting one myself"

"deal lets get ready".

we both got ready and went to a tattoo shop. i pulled the image up on my phone and showed the guy he drew it up and i loved it.

five minutes later i was sitting in a chair with bekah in front of me smiling hugely. i smiled at her and then looked at the guy when i heard the familar buzzing. when i was sixteen i sneaked to this very shop and got a tattoo on my foot of a star and now here i am, again.

i put my wrist out for him and he started working. i was texting and looking around the room that had a drawing of a soldier holding a baby. i couldnt keep my my eyes off it. i asked the man and he stopped working on my wrist and informed me that it was him and his son. also he was the one who drew it. he tried selling it to me but that was akward, an hour later it was done. i looked at my wrist and i saw a open winged bird. it was small about the size of quarter. it looked good.

i put a tip in his jar and then i went to the desk and paid for it. since it was so small it was only $60.

"so you getting one?" i ask bekah.

"ugh no im good. i like my skin. plus if i did this it will be there forever litterally"

"i know thats why i like mine. its like it will mark a time in my life whenever i look at it ill remember what i was doing at the time."

"and what is happening now. what made you want this?" she pointed to my wrists.

" ill tell you adventually,wanna go to the grill?" i ask

"mhmm sounds good"

"you mean mhmm matty" i laughed and started driving to the grill.

"either way mhmm" she joined in.

we walked into the grill together and sat down at a booth. i forgot it was a school day so matty wont be here for like another hour or two. oh well for rebekah. i ordered a burger and fries and she ordered chicken strips with fries. we sat there talking for a while and they finally brought the food out.

"yum it smells good" i say and look up and kol and klaus are here walking our way.

"hello bekah" kol says then looks at me "caroline"

i start laughing at the pouty look he gave me. i just shook my head at him and he sat down next to bekah.

"please do join.. arse" bekah said when kol sat down next to her leaving klaus to sit beside me. i scooted down so there was enough room. he looked at me and leaned in and stoll a fry off my plate.

"hey now, those fries arent free" i say.

"is this your way of saying im gonna have to work them off love" he winked at me and i looked down his chest.

"youre just as bad as your brother" i say then see a smirking kol."so you done with your plaything already kol? i wouldve thought you had more stantima than that, then again you are a very old guy" i say and bekah laughs right along with me.

"trust me darling i got energy, however she overheard our threesome over the phone and left before i hung up"

"there was never a threesome, so keep dreaming. so have you been bugging bonnie yet?"

"planned on starting sunday. figured i go on a holy day so she will soon realise that i am god"

"geez kol, shes gonna drain that cute self confidence of yours. i cant wait"

"what about you and nik?"

"what about us? you start trying to get bonnie and then we will talk about the date."

"that hardly sounds fair,im being used" klaus says.

"are you complaining?"i ask and took a bite of my burger. he slid his hand on my thigh and i stiffened and looked at him."dont start nothing you cant finish" i say once my mouth was clear.

"oh i can finish it sweet heart" and he slid his hand higher up.

"too bad for you i have a shred of self control." and i put my hand on his and slid it off. he grabbed my wrist.

"what happened here? if you where hurt it wouldve healed." klaus asks.

"oh, she decided to get a tattoo on a whim. it was a spur of the moment thing. to bad you werent near her she could have had you prick her a gazillion times" bekah says while dipping her chicken strip in her sauce. i roll my eyes at bekahs clear reference.

"were you a tattoo virgin, did some fat guy with multiply piercings pop that tattoo cherry of yours" kol asks wiggling his eye brows.

"if you must know, no. this is not my first tattoo its my second"

"wheres your first one? and how old were you when you got it?"

"1. you'll never know, and 2. i was 16."

"rebel child" kol says and steals a strip of rebekahs. the waiter comes buy and they order their own food. i order a drink.

"you drink alot"klaus says to me. i look at him.

"i do not" i said with wide eyes. he couldnt be more correct though.

"okay, okay. so are you gonna show us the tattoo?" klaus asks.

"i guess" i shrugg and take the bandage off, by now it will already be completely healed.

i showed him the tattoo on my wrist and he looks at me "and the meaning of it?"

"you'll have to work for an answer, i didnt even tell bekah. not that its a big deal" i shrugged

"so how was your girls night? talk about me?" kol asked and i laughed.

"just a little, little bit" i say

"what about me?" klaus asks and i look at bekah and glare at her. she better not say a damn thing.

"you didnt even come up in the conversation, sorry" i say and direct my eyes somewhere else. i see bonnie coming over and i wave to her. she walks over starring at the three originals im sitting with i glace toward kol who smirks.

"Bonnie!" i stand up and give her a pushing klaus off the seat.

"Care ive been worried about you, why havent you called me back?" bonnie asks and glances at the originals by me.

"ive been avoiding my phone, plus ive been hanging out with bekah"

"bekah?" she looks at rebekah who smiles. kol then stands up and starts flirting with bonnie and to my surprise i heard her heart flutter i looked at bekah to see if she heard it and she smiled. great i know kol heard it and i rolled my eyes and pour some ketchup on my fries.

"come bonnie join us" i heard kol invite bonne sit with us. bonnie looks at me and i nod. i stand up and pull a chair on my end of the table that way shes sitting between me and kol.

"sure" bonnie says and sits down.

"so how was school. i miss anything good?" i ask and she sighs.

"you ever plan on coming back?" bonnie asked glancing at kol before looking at me.

"monday" i say and bonnie orders some food.

"so how are you holding up?"

"im fine" i say and smile at her.

"nobodys talking to tyler. hes totally iced out"

"how did everyone find out about it?"

"tyler straight up said it." bonnie shrugged and i was clenching my cup so hard i heard it crack. i put it down and put my hands in my lap.

"what did happen?" kol asks.

"none of your business kol" bonnie says and i smile at her

"he cheated on more than once, so i staked him and broke his neck later that night. he left a few messages but ive ignored him" i shrugged i felt klaus put his hand back on my thigh, i grab a fry and pop it in my mouth and glance over at him and raise my eye brow.

he smirks at me and raises his hand up my bare leg. bad day to where a dress i scolded myself. hes being offly testy with me today i look over at bekah and squint my eyes she just shruggs. just then all their food comes the waiter put the food on the table infront of kol bonnie and klaus.

"can i get a refill, and a new glass? this one has a crack in it" i say and he nods then looks down to my thigh and sees his hand on my thigh i follow his gaze and realise klaus hadnt moved his hand. i push his hand off and glare at him.

" sure ill be right back with that, any one else need anything?" the waiter asked and they shook their heads. i got up and walked to the bathroom. i shook my hands out and tried to calm myself down i stood with my back against the wall when bonnie walked in.

"care are you sure youre okay?"

"yeah definatly" i say and she looks at me just standing in the empty bathroom she crosses her arm over her chest and looked at me with an expression that said 'really care..really'

"seriously im fine. ive almost completely tossed tyler out my head" i looked at her then smiled and changed the subject "so, kol" i smile harder as i heard her heart flutter at his name.

"ugh kol is so annoying i just want to.."

"jump his bones?"

" no care. why, why would you say that?" she asked exasperatedly now pacing the bathroom.

"oh i dont know because everytime i say his name or you look at him we ALL hear your heart skip a few beats, i think you should go for it"

"this is so embarassing, and really?"

i laughed im glad my vampire heart beats slower than a human heart you can barely hear it. i nodd to her and put a piece of hair back in place on her bun.

"most definatly, i think you should be with someone who makes you happy"

"but he annoys me to no end"

"i know the feeling, he annoys me too. however i know already, he likes you" i smile and drag her back out with me. i took my seat next to klaus and bonnie sat down a second later. i start eating again.

"this taste really good." i say to start back up a conversation.i cross my legs over one another.i take my jacket off and set it across the back of the booth. i lean in closer and take another bite of the burger finishing it off.

" i have a feeling thats not the only thing here that tastes good" klaus says and i slap his shoulder. "what i was talking about my food" he says smirking at me.

"yeah im sure" just then i heard kol groan i look over to him and bon was giving him an aneurysm. i looked at them.

"remove your hand kol" bon said and kol clutched his head smirking. he removed his hand and brought it to his head and she stopped.

"fiesty little thing huh?" kol smirks at bonnie and i start laughing and shoots me a glare and i shut up by shoving a fry into my mouth.

my elbow brushed with klaus' i look over and he was starring at me. i lean over to him.

"you know i believe youre the one who told me its rude to stare" i say.

"well how can i drag my eyes away from such a sight?"

"no excuse, stop looking at me" i say and he clears his throat.

"so about our date?" klaus says wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer into him.

bonnie was taking a drink and as soon as she heard klaus and watched as he pulled me around his arm she choked on her drink. she started coughing and laughing. i looked at her once she was ok.

"i get it now care" bon says to me and i hear bekah laughing. i kick bekah under the table and look back to bon.

"yeah well i set you up on a date as well, with kol" and rebekah starts laughing harder and kol smirked at bonnie. i heard her heart beat faster but she had the straightest expression her heart giving her away. i couldnt help it i laughed too.

" so darling what time should i pick you up sunday?" kol asks bonnie and she just looks at him a second.

"im not going on a date with you" she says.

"why not?" he pouts. i knew it he likes her too. yes thank the gods for my super gift of intuition.

"ugh because your evil and your a manwhore. i think ill pass." bon says and i nodded to myself she had a point. im surprised i didnt think about that. im a bad friend.

"hey if im with someone i am completely faithful and as for evil only in bed" he wiggled his eye brows.

"one date but its only because carolines starring at me." bon looks at me, i didnt even realise i was.

"sorry i wasnt paying attention i blanked out and you were like a focal point. thats been happening alot lately. i got a head rush earlier, which is weird considering" i shook my head.

"you need to feed more" klaus says.

"i..i feed often enough" i say

"what once in the morning? everyother day?" he asks looking at me skeptically. how did he know?

"more or less, but that still wouldnt matter because i drained a vampire last night. so it wouldnt explain why it happened this morning" i shrugged.

"probably from the bottle i found in the trash can this morning from last night" bekah spoke up "you drank that whole bottle with out me last night" she pouted.

"you fell asleep and i was bored" i blew it off like nothing.

"you couldve called me to come keep you company" kol said smiling ear to ear. i glanced to bonnie and nodded. she smiled at me and mumbled something.

kol tried to say something but no sound came out his mouth. he had the look on his face that said 'what in the bloody hell did you do to me'

i laughed at his expression.

"its about time someone figured out how to shut you up, thank you bonnie" rebekah said and kol looked at bonnie and smiled he shoved piece of chicken in his mouth and chewed slowly starring at bonnie.

"stop starring at me kol" bon said rolling her eyes. suddenly kol was behind her knocking a waiter out the way of bonnie who was about to trip and spill the food all over her. next thing i know the food is on the ground and kol is holding on the guys elbow.

kol sat back down after nodding to the guy. bonnies eyes where wide. she waved her hand.

"thanks for not letting food be spilt all over me, i guess you can talk now" she said.

"your welcome darling" kol leaned closer to bonnie who flung him closer to bekah and then laughed.

i finished my food but sat there to wait for everyone else to finish. i grabbed my glass and took a swallow. i turned in my seat and put a leg under my body and grabbed my phone out of my jacket. i opened it up and texted my mom.

*hey i dont know if youre awake yet but i made french toast and eggs this morning. its in the fridge if you want it, its yours.-Caroline.

i looked through my phone and found bonnies number.

* so you gonna give kol a chance?-Caroline .'a minute later i heard her phone beep. i look around and see matt starring at bekah.

i find bekahs number and text her.

*Mattys starring at you;) - Caroline

i sent the message and bonnie replied.

*only if you give Klaus a chance. what was it that you used to say? boy likes girl, girl like boy...SEX. have at it ;) -Bonnie

i bust up laughing and look up to bonnie who had a slight blush on her face.

*only if you take my advice too-caroline

*deal-bonnie

i look back at her and she has a bigger blush.

"having secret conversations about me?" kol asks.

i didnt say anything i look to his side and notice bekah isnt there i look around for matt and see them both at the bar talking. i smiled and looked over at klaus who was taking a drink. i took a silent but deep breath and looked back infront of me. i look down to my wrist and see my new tattoo. i trace the outline of it.

"you are surprisingly quiet" i say to klaus he looks at me.

"just thinking"

"about?"

"where im gonna take you for our date"

"im not leaving the country so dont get any ideas." i say instantly making him laugh

"well i guess rome is out, oh next idea on my long list"

"thats definatly out." i say and unthinkingly reach up for my necklace. it was a white stone that looked foggy and it had gold wire all around it and the chain was long so it hung down right below my breasts. i twirl it in my fingers and wait for his reply.

"ill come up with something" klaus reached over and took my hand that was holding the necklace. he put his other hand on my leg and pulled me closer tohim. my breath got caught in my lungs. i heard kol clear his throat.

"talk about sexual tension, i could cut it with a knife its so thick" he says laughing. i sigh and scooch back over and reach for my jacket i shrugged it on and pulled my dress down so i wasnt exposed. i took out my wallet and started looking through the bills when klaus took my wallet out my hand.

"what are you doing?" i ask.

"ill have them put it on my tab"

"im capable of paying for my own meal" i protest but he shakes his head.

"im paying for everyones so calm down" i roll my eyes but let it go. i grab my keys and walk to the lot.i stopped mid step and remebered rebekah came with me. i sighed and turned around. just to end up walking into klaus. he lifted me up by my waist and our bodies were so close together.

i cleared my head.

"i forgot that bekah came with me, i need to go get her"

"she can wait, tomorrow 5 oclock. ill be out the house all day tomorrow, you can stay the night with bekah tonight and ill take you on our first date tomorrow night" klaus leans in closer and i look at his lips.

control caroline look away from his lips, look away. i kept thinking on repeat.

"perfect timing then because im going shopping tomorrow with kol and bekah"

****later that night** **

i pulled up to their house and kol answers.

"came back for more of me i see" kol sized me up and down.

"can you stop undressing me with your eyes. i promise you youve seen everything i got before" i was already dressed in my night clothes. i had black leggings on and a hot pink slightly see through shirt and i had a hotpink lace bra on that is the same shade as the it revealed my skin under it slightly.

"ill take that" kol reaches over and takes my bag. i already showered so my hair was slightly damp. i only put on some mascara and lipgloss before coming over. my hair was down so it could dry. id turn somewhere and i can smell the orange of my shampoo and conditioner. it smelt so good that i didnt even wanna leave it alone. i could pull all my hair in my face and stand there forever.

i walk in and see the living room has been completely rearranged. there was a mini bar, chocolate foutain, a blood fountain, a table of junk food, karaokie mics hooked up to the tv, a large stack of movies and tv shows, make up supplies, hair brushes and pins, and then there was nail polishes of everyshade.

"whoa" i say looking at everything i started smiling.

"you like?" bekah says as she walks down the stairs

"like?, its the ultimate sleepover, this is going to be so much fun. exhusting but fun!" i lean over and give her a hug.

"ok well id love to stay and chat but im going cougar hunting tonight" kol says and walks out. i shudder at that.

"tmi kol" i yell at his retreating back. bekah looks at me shaking her head.

"no tmi will be tonight when he shows up with his cougar and they fuck all night...loudly."

"thanks for the warning i guess, good thing i brought my head phones and ipod"

"all right what first?" she asks and klaus walks through the front door bloodied. i look over at him he nods and walks upstairs.

"should i be concerned?" turning back i look at bekah with a serious expression.

"none of your friends are dead if thats what you are asking. hes been going out of town hunting" she says and my expression changes.

"okay lets do karaokie" i turn my attention away from klaus probably upstairs naked getting ready for a shower.

i walk to the blood fountain and hold a cup to catch the falling blood.

"blood foutain, genius" i say and take a sip "mhm b+, my favorite"

"i had a feeling that was you favorite"

"how could it not be wake up in the mornings and you grab a bag and its telling you to b positive. i think of it as inspirational encouragment" i say while looking at the collection of dvds she has.

"you have problems" rebekah shakes her head at me laughing.

" hey, whats yours b negative" i laugh at her sudden pouty lip. "oh my god we have to start watching this when we're done with everything else."

"what is it?"

"supernatural, its so addicting. at first its dean then sam and then by the end i dont even know who i like better, then theres castiel and hes all fucked up after the leviathons. im not tellin you anymore. gotta watch it. but i cant decide whose team im on. i love them both."

"oh okayy" she says and then puts in a karaokie cd. i walk over and pour us some shots we take them and start with the singing. i know almost all the songs but bekah doesnt know many. good thing theres lyrics at the bottom. the first song that she picked was ataylor swift song by the second song which was shaggys it wasnt me, we where both up dancing and laughing along with it provocatively.

we walked over and took another shot and i grab a bowl of the puppy chow there. i start stuffing my mouth and bekah sings flo ridas-whistle. i laughed as she actually figured out what he was referring to.

i was scrolling through the list of songs, i found austin mahones say youre just a friend. i clap my hands together as mahomies music video pops up on the screen. i pause it and look at bekah.

"i love austin, and the part in here where he bites his lip and looks to the side i swear if i was there id get band because i cannot contain my self at that part"

"sounds interesting. hes got pretty blue eyes"

"i know. i was totally obsessed with him i watched all his videos and everything. i know the shame. but i dont care because that part makes me melt, youll see what im talking about" i stood off to the side of the tv and pressed play.

here it goes, he is so cute. i sing along with it, it gets to my favorite part and i smile so big while singing along and i hear bekah cough out laughing. the song finally ended and i sat down next to her.

i felt the blush on my cheeks.

"i totally see what you were talking about, i wonder if he knew what he was doing when he did that. that would get anygirl throwing their panties at him"

"i agree, but hey its his fault for doing that. it drives girls crazy"

i reach over bekah and find a nail polish i like. i crack a window in the living room so it wouldnt stink so bad. i paint her nails and then we sat there for a little bit. she ordered a pizza and we are just waiting for it to arrive.

"hopefully you dont have to attack this delivery person" she jokes. i look at her.

"hey i didnt attack him, he attacked me. i simply broke his danty neck" i defended my self i looked down and fixed my shirt.

"yeah, yeah whatever." just then the door bell rang she walked to the door and opened it and i followed her. yum the pizza smelt good. klaus walked down the stairs just then with just a pair of grey sweats on. no shirt. smug asshole i thought.

hes doing this on purpose. i look back at the delivery man handing bekah the food. she handed me the box and then she paid the guy and shut the door.

"hey nik" bekah said looking up at the top of the stairs. "want some pizza?" she asks.

"sounds good" klaus says smirking as he slowly took the stairs one by one or maybe that was my imagination. i snapped myself out of it and followed bekah to the living room. i set the pizza on the table with the other food.

klaus opens the box and grabs a slice, bekah followed after him. i made all three of us drinks and walked over and grabbed a slice and a plate.

i sat down on the couch and bekah put the first disc of supernatural on she sat down on the opposite couch. klaus came and sat next to me. i looked over at him.

"youre gonna watch supernatural with us?" i ask disbelievingly.

"i have nothing else to do, so yeah" klaus wipes his hand off on a napkin. i stand up and turn the lights off and turn the lamp on i sat back down closer to klaus. he reaches over and wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer so im pressed against the side of his body.i could feel his bare muscles against me.

it was awkward at first but i relaxed and allowed it. might as well if ill be going on dates with him. he smelt so good.

"you smell so good" i say outloud before i could stop myself. i look down 'why the hell did i say that. im such a spaz'.

"thanks" he says and smiles at me.

"what i meant was familiar, i just cant place it"

"well you smell like oranges, i could just eat you up" he leans in and nibbles on my neck.i was totally taken by surprise. i giggled really loud as soon as his lips come in contact with my neck. i put my hand over my mouth to muffle it.

"oh barf, get a room" rebekah says and i pull away from klaus, i shift my hair so it covers my neck. i reached to the coffee stand and grabbed my cup of blood. just then i had the idea to do some friendly bonding with rebekah later. i made the mental note.

just then the part where jessica is on the ceiling with the flames around her was on the screen but the surround sound made it loud and i jumped causing klaus to wrap his arm around me and grab my hand. i put my head on his shoulder as i continued watching.

the first episode ends and i look over at rebekah who basically had her mouth hanging open.

"what do you think so far?"

" i like it alot." she says.

"yeah and right now sammys got his cute baby face. dean doesnt really change much through the series so far. but sam, he has this cute college boy baby face but later like after hell parts he got all muscly and his hair is longer. he gets totally hotter" i say clapping my hands with a smirk.

"can we just skip to that part then?" she asks.

"not a chance because once you get to that point you look back and you can tell the differences. its like you are watching him grow up on the screen. i love it"

"obsessed much"

"more like fangirling thats all, and like i said hes hot" i said and i heard klaus growl lowly.

"what?" i ask innocently looking at him.

"nothing, seems i have just joined you all for a chick flick" klaus says.

"have you not been paying attention to the screen klaus? its not a chick flick i just think the guys are very attractive. plus i know alot of guys who watch it merely for the demons,heaven, and hell and all the other crazy things that the writers came up with."

" i wasnt paying that much attention" he confessed.

"well start" i say. rebekah stands up and walks to me."whats up?" i raise my eyebrows at her

she leans over and hugs me.

"what this for?" i ask baffled by her showing affection towards me.

"im starting to like you caroline"

"um thanks, i think" and i return her hug after i let go of klaus' hand and lean away from his body.

rebekah then looks over at klaus and kisses his check walking upstairs to her room for something.

i look up at him.

"is she okay?" i ask curiously. he bent his head a little to me closer to my face.

"shes fine, love."

i took another sip out my cup and placed it back on the coffee table. i pulled him up with me.

"while rebekahs upstairs and we are waiting for her, wanna dance?" i ask already switching the music on with a smile.

"it would be my pleasure sweet heart" he takes my hand and walks to the middle of the floor. he spins me around and slams my body into his while wrapping his other hand down the lower part of my back to keep me glued to his body. he started moving and i followed his movements. maybe i was TOO bold. i looked up to his eyes and then was caught, i couldnt look away.

he kept our bodies tight, and his movments became faster.

"youre good at this" i say with a raised eyebrow.

"as are you" klaus shrugs and i feel his hand lower down my back further.

"klaus mikaelson, no traveling" i say sternly but jokingly and he spins me again and dips me. i giggle as he brings me back up and our lips were so close.

"i was only going to finish what i started" klaus says wiggling his eye brows together with his dimples showing in a genuine smile. i smiled back and was starring at his lips. he was moving our bodies so we rocked back and fourth. then he lifts me up a little and spins us together and putting me back down. i could feel the heat of our skin with him being bare chest and me haveing a sheer shirt on.

"hmhmm" i heard rebekah clear her throat. i looked over to her in the archway smiling.i pull away from klaus slightly so our bodies arent so close together but i dont let him go.

" care to join us bekah?" i ask smiling. " i wont exclude you from our dancing." i smirk as she comes forward. she takes my hand out of klaus' and she rocks us like we are 7 and we are dancing at wedding.

i cant stop my laughing as she joined i spinned her off just for klaus to catch her and take my place. i smile and grab my phone, discretely taking a picture of them. i look it over and it was a good picture of them. they both had smiles on their faces. i looked up and saw klaus looking at me. i sent him a smile and turned around locking the picture so it couldnt be deleted. im sending it to them both in the morning. i let out a small giggle and shut my phone off and set it next to my cup.

"rebekah you being a thousand years old id hope you can dance better than someone not 7" i joke with her. she smiled at me and i sat on the table watching. "i dont think ive seen you smile so much without there being torture involved since i met you, it looks good on you"

"nik, i think caroline just hit on me" rebekah laughed with wide eyes.

"was i too subtle? my bad" i say sarcasticly while walking to the bathroom my hair was dry now so i pulled it up in a high pony tail and walked back out to see them sitting back on the couches and the next episode starting.

"couldnt wait two seconds for me?" i ask mocking hurt as i put a hand over my heart." i knew you wouldnt be able to resist. so is it sam or dean? but whats your excuse klaus?"

"im liking dean so far" bekah says starring back at the screen and i heard carry on wayward son starting to play. i made a face. i dont remeber what happened in the episode anymore, its been too long since ive watched it.

"ugh this is bad, when you hear this song at the beginning of any of these episode you just know something bad or epic is about to happen" i say. i looked at klaus as i walk over to the couch and he was laying down, i was going to go sit with bekah but he caught my wrist and brought me down on the couch so i was laying on his chest.

i peer up with him.

" no getting handsy, this is a one time thing. i say this because judging in the grip you have on my waist i can already tell i wouldnt be able to pry your hands off." he loosened his grip a little."thank you" i take a deep breath and turn back to the screen trying to focus on the screen and not the fact that my body feels as if it was made exactly for his.

i looked at my wrist for a moment and checked my tattoo out. i am completely satisfied with it. i heard the wind blowing hard out side and i lifted my head up off his chest and remembered i left the window open. i get up after having a silent stare down with klaus to let me go.

i walk to the window and was getting ready to close it when the lightning striked in the sky and i gasped pulling my hand back really fast to just cover my heart. klaus was by my side in a second.

"youre scared of lightning?" he asks with a smirk.

"maybe.." i squint my eyes at him and shrug.

"caroline i think now you need not to worry about that" i rolled my eyes at klaus. not like i could stop being afraid of it, just as if it were a spider. i shiver at the thought of a spider.

"thanks captain obvious" i say sarcastically, but i look out the window as i see light flash again, to be accompanied by the thunder a moment later.

" the only good thing about storms is the beauty in it" i smile enjoying the next flash of blue go across the land.

" you amaze me caroline" klaus says i peek over to him and sighed. i reach over to the window and closed grabbed my hand and we laid back down with me ontop of him. rebekah was completely unfazed by everything. attention glued to the screen.

"klaus" i whisper he looked down at me.

"yes love" he whispered back with a smirk.

"i think i broke your sister" i giggled as i glanced back down at rebekah who glanced my way with a eyeroll following.

" i dont think youre the one who broke her. shes always been a mental case" he replies back.

"harsh nik" bekah breathes not even tearing her eyes off the screen.

"it must run in the family" i smirk at him qurking my eye brow.

"now who is being harsh?" klaus asks moving a stray piece of hair back in my ponytail. just then kol busts through the door with an older attractive woman attached to his lips.

"how repulsing" i say as i walk to my bag and grab my ipod and lay back on klaus.

"hey i deal with this every night" klaus says with a face. i couldnt help laugh. rebekah was clutching a pillow as something was happening on the screen.

" i feel bad for you now" i say as i put head phones in my ears not even waiting for his reply.

i havent turned it up yet i heard kol run down the stairs and walked straight in the living room where all the food was. he grabs a plate and fills it with strawberries and grabs chocolate syrup and whipped cream in his arm. he turns and stops catching eyes on me in klaus' arm.

"look who is comfy now" kol says walking toward us.

"are you jealous kol?" i ask.

"a little" he winks "so about that threesome now?"

i stand up off klaus and get really close to kol. i take the syrup and pour some on my finger. i licked my finger teaseingly.

"you wish kol, it just so happens that im spoken for, for tonight." i smile nodding toward rebekah and step back from kol toward klaus.

"such a tease, such a TEASE" he gave the pouty lips.

i lick more off my hand "boo hoo. now dont waste all that energy kol. you have to be up bright and early in the morning"

"2 million?"

"your guest is getting lonely upstairs kol. you might wanna hurry up before she takes matters in her own hands...pun intended" i laughed and heard klaus join in as i walk toward the bathroom to wash my hand and kol runs upstairs grumbling.

i walk back out and lay on klaus' chest puttin the head phones in and shiver as i hear whats begining upstairs. klaus wraps his arm around me tighter and my boobs are smashed to his chest. i look up to see him smirking at me. i lift myself up to reposition myself.

"real cute klaus" i roll my eyes and losen his grip on me. i see him saying something.

"dont bother klaus, i cant hear you...beauty of music" then i start humming along with it slightly and quiet as soon as i get my point across so i dont disturb bekah. he grabs one of the head phones out my ear.

"hey its no fair, i have to listen to kol while you listen to music" klaus says casually and puts in the one ear bud.

" i dont think youll like my music" i say and he shrugged.

"its better than this" he points up indicating the moans and grunts coming from upstairs.

" how have you not daggered him yet" i mocked.

"i honestly dont know" he answered. i looked back at bekah who had a tear go down her cheek. i stood up from him and sat next to bekah. i wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

" i had the same reaction when i watched it one night" i wiped a tear off her cheek and smiled at her.

"this show, is wow" bekah says. i nod and hold her a second more. i get up and grabbed my phone. i clicked through my pictures as i lay on the side of klaus instead on him. i checked off all the pictures of me and the people i kissed at the club all together i deleted them all. i stopped on tyler and me and deleted it as well.

i scrolled up the top of the page and touched the picture of klaus and bekah dancing and laughing like small children. i clicked it and shared it on my message. i forwarded it to klaus and bekah. i heard klaus' phone beep upstairs and bekahs beep beside her. i clicked the lock button on my phone and the screen went black and i put it in my bra.

i watched as bekah grabbed her phone and opened the message. her face lit up and she looked over at me smiling brightly.

" i plan on frameing it, just so we're clear" i state and i could feel the curiousity rolling off klaus from behind me. bekah laughed

"hey fine by me" she glances over at klaus and smirks then she returns her focus on the tv.

i close my eyes trying to focus on the sounds from the tv when klaus pulls me back on his chest.

"seriously?" i ask and he just smirks.

" i like feeling you on top of me" he shrugs it off and smirks just as i rolled my eye. i reached in my shirt and grabbed my phone out my bra and tossed it to the coffee table.

"and i guess you expect me to say something along the lines of i like feeling you under me?" i raise my eyes to his and trace his tattoo on his shoulder. i heard him moan quietly as my fingers traced down his arm. mission accomplished. i put my head back down and listened to his faint heart beat and breathing.

i close my eyes again and feel his hand touch the bare skin of my lower back since my shirt was raised a little, he was rubbing circles on me and it felt good. i moved my left hand to his chest beside my head and my right to his shoulder and shivered when i felt his hand rub up and down slightly.

he pulled down the throw blanket down covering us and he continues rubbing my back. hey free massage, im not stopping a good thing. i nuzzeled in his chest more and adventually fell asleep.

****carolines dream****

i stood at the fair, i seen a man walk out away from the eyes of everyone having fun. he had a bloodied nose i walked closer.

"are you okay?" i ask him but he doesnt hear me. i see me walk over crying. the guy looks over at me. and then i realise why everything looks familiar. my first kill. my dream me flashes to the man and bites into his neck draining him.

"NO!" i scream and try to grab my self off the man but my surroundings change and i am at the lockwood cellar.

theres deputies there and my mom. i see stefan and damon on the ground. i run to stefan.

"stefan?!" i shake him but he doesnt respond. then i come in again. and i kill all the deputies. my moms eyes are wide with fear. i walk up to her after i watched it play off.

i was sitting in a room bound to a chair. i look up and its dark. theres a door with bars on the window."hello?" i ask. no reply.

a man walks in."daddy?"

and i watch him tortureing me all over again.

"you cant fix me daddy, im sorry" i cry watching. everythings starting to becoome too much.

the scene changed to bill dying. "dont leave me daddy"

changed again to me in the clearing with klaus, stefan, and bonnie in a circle with 12 witches. i watched as i kill the one witch causing the rest to die. "im sorry"

all the scences were changing so fast now. i started breathing harder and crying harder as each one played out faster than the first.

"youre not going to remember i am a vampire. you will just remember you had the flu and i stayed home with you and made you soup but it was too salty, we bickered, then your ungrateful daughter who loves you so much went right back to ignoreing you"

"he hates me" i cry more.

****dream ends****

**Klaus POV***

caroline started whimpering on my chest. her breathing became heavier and i saw her eyebrows furrow.

"are you okay?" she shook more and i listened to what she was saying.

"NO" she said a little louder.

"stefan" why is she dreaming about stefan?

"hello? daddy? you cant fix me, im sorry" she whines and groans. i see a tear roll down her check.

"caroline youre dreaming wake up" i say and shake her slightly, but she doesnt wake.

"dont leave me daddy"

"caroline love" i sweep my hand across her cheek wiping a tear away.

"im sorry"

"youre not going to remember i am a vampire. you will just remember you had the flu and i stayed home with you and made you soup but it was too salty, we bickered, then your ungrateful daughter who loves you so much went right back to ignoreing you" her voice broke and her tears were flowing more.

"he hates me"

"sweet heart wake up" i shake her slightly. she shoots up.

"caroline youre ok, you were just having a nightmare" i say.

**Carolines POV****

i shake my head and wipe the tears away. i lay back down still shaking. i look at his chest and its wet from my tears.

"im sorry. i didnt mean to wake you and soak you" i say and grab my shirt and wipe his chest dry.

"its alright love" klaus says and runs his hand down my back. just then there was a loud boom of thunder and i jump slightly. i sighed.

"maybe i should leave and just come back in the morning?" all i could think about was crying, thats all i wanted to do.

klaus stands up and lifts me with him and takes me to the bed in his guest room. he sets me down.

"you are not leaving me" i say and i pull him down with me. "not tonight" i shake my head.

"wasnt planing on it sweetheart" me moves some of my hair and pulls me close to him.

i finally get my breathing back to normal and sighed.

"are you okay caroline?"

"yeah im fine" i shrug.

"what was your dream about" klaus looks at me with a small smile.

"alot of things" i say and roll over. i close my eyes but a tear runs down the corner.

" me"

"it was just a bunch of memories. i have the nightmare all the time. i just havent gotten used to it. unfortunatly for me instead of remebering the good thing i remember the bad in my sleep" i shrug it off and look at him and his brow was furrowed.

"it was the people i killed, my dad torturing me, him dying and leaving me. my mom finding out about me and me taking her memories away, stefan and damon dying and i came in killed all the deputies and left my mom standing there starring at me with fear. i begged damon not to kill her. then the witches im sure you remember that. it was nothing im fine" i look over to see if hes satisfied with my answer.

"caroline"

"im fine klaus, im just tired" i said sternly and rolled back over. i heard him sigh but he didnt try to further the conversation. he wraps his arm around me, put my hand on his and go to sleep.

**Rebekahs POV** **

i listened to caroline whimper. klaus carried her upstairs after she woke up. i listened to their conversation. i got up and grabbed my phone and looked at the picture, i put it as my wall paper. i smiled remembering us as humans, when he genuinly smiled like that. its been so long since ive seen it. i swallowed hard, thinking that klaus couldve actually found his match someone who challenges him. she has been making him very happy even if she does blow it off as nothing much.

kol decided to become louder at that point, i got up with my phone and walked to my room.

i listened to caroline and klaus' breathing to go back to a steady pace. they fell asleep and i sneaked in the room and snapped a picture of them i left back to my room while looking at the look on niks face.

he had his arm around caroline and she had her hand in his with her arm ontop of his on her side. i saved the picture and set my alarm for 6. i hopped on my bed and went to sleep.


End file.
